Through all the up's and very down
by kagje94
Summary: Five people, five lives, they not all know one another, but those who do know each other, bring them together. for one Christmas, one magical christmas, while the rest of the world wonders where they went, three of them return home bringing their friends
1. Prologue

**Through all the up's and very down, you've always been around.**

When time gets lonely  
When time gets hard  
Some girls will turn to their credit cards  
Fancy clothes, designer shoes  
They don't fit the bills like you  
Like you do  
'Cause you never let me down till this day  
I know these hours are here to say  
If ever I am sad and I'm in need  
I know you're always there for me 'cause

True friends are made for a lifetime (you know)  
'nd bags of gold can always be sold (I know)  
True friends last forever  
My mama told me so  
My mama told me so

Prologue

Five people, one world, one country. Five people, five lives, five dreams, five goals, but yet they know one another. They have family or friends across the country. Friends who carry their dreams as close to their hearts as they do themselves.

Friends, who are there when needed. Friends that invite you for their birthday or cancel their own if you're in trouble. It's like they say; Good friends bail you out of jail, a true friend will be sitting next to you saying : "Damn that was Fun!"

Well these may not all be like this, but on the one night when everyone is where wants to be the most. That night, those nights they are friends and they all meet, the way it's going to be from now on.

* * *

**This the prologue, the lyrics above is from my sister, all credits are for Sofia. She gave them to me as inspiration for the story.  
I hope you're liking it, i know a christmas story is a little strange in thwe summer, but, i have a good feeling about it. Please let me know what you think,**

**first three chapters a discription of the situation of the characters i'll add them to the story, quick so you have an idea of where the story's going. **

**Love Philine**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Nathan Scott is the M****an and Lucas just the Boy. **

Nathan Scott Charlotte Bobcats shooting guard number 23. Age 23, and one of the best earning men of 23 of the US. Nathan Scott had been chasing his dream since he was old enough to hold a ball. He grew up in Tree Hill. Being "the man" in his high school and team captain of the basketball team, made him not exactly modest. He knew the was the man, and wasn't afraid to show it. The paparazzi follow him closely, and he loved to make them follow and let them hang. He had a troubled youth. His dad was, an ass who never made it as far as he had and tried to live his dream through Nathan.

That sucked, he'd eventually found a way to get away from the pressure of his dad, when he found out about his brother, Lucas. Well find out in not the right description. He knew about Lucas' existence, since he was a few years old, but he'd been able to free himself from his father when her met Lucas in person, thanks to his mom. Lucas lived in Chicago with his mother. Deb, Nathan's mom brought him there, because she wanted him to meet Lucas and Karen and Keith, his, always known about, but never seen uncle.

Lucas was a basketball player as well, but he has a heart condition which makes him unable to play professionally. Lucas chased his dream of being a writer, and being 23 and have two bestselling books written, you can call a dream come true. Now the chance had come around for him to make a movie of his first book, Lucas considered himself as a success. Julian the guy who, made an offer to the movie rights of the book, was also a nice guy, and because and subject of his first book was so personal he'd decided to be a co- producer on the movie.

Nathan loved his older brother, he was the only family he spoke with on a regular base.

Nathan was when it was about women, even more of a player. He loved the attention, of girls who went just crazy on him. Partying and girls was just one of the many pre-s of being a famous basketball player.

Being The Nathan Scott, made the Nathan a god. However, the partying a fan girls, were good. The goddess was still missing.

Nathan Never named his hometown or old friends, to anyone, just his brother.


	3. Chapter 2

**C****hapter 2. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, is there anything she can't, Haley James knows there is. **

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Head of a record label. Hundreds of people working under her. Peyton was a single successful woman, there was nothing that she couldn't if she wanted. LA was her world and she was the brain behind Haley James and Mia Catalano. They were her friends, she was responsible for making her whole world see them.

Peyton also had a little darker side, the side of rock and puck music, sarcastic dark drawings and the late night chatting with total strangers.

Boyfriends, were not her favorite subject. She was single and successful, that's the way she'd liked to look at it. A man would only, take away her believability.

Haley James, singer and happy single. She ruled LA with her music and Red bedroom records, was the label that mad her what she was. Her best friend, was her boss Peyton Sawyer. She seemed to find her way perfectly in LA.

Haley James, was a little girl when Peyton met her, and with little I mean little and not young Peyton and Haley were eighteen when they met. Peyton wanted to do something with Music and Haley and told her she wanted to be a singer. So no better way of doing it together. Peyton grew up in Tree Hill, North Carolina. She moved to LA after graduation. Peyton thought her life as it was, was good. Her old once upon a time, flame Nathan Scott was the only one she canceled meetings for. He and her Best friend, Super Fashion designer, Brooke Davis.

Haley grew up in Hemet, California. She came form a big family lots of brothers and sisters. Haley was the youngest. She moved after her graduation to LA to make it in Music and left her nerd image behind. Even though Haley loved her family, and spent every free moment with them, she started to feel like she had her own life and should let go of her family a little.

Peyton never really mention her hometown and old friends to anyone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. No one shops like a Brooke Davis. **

Brooke Davis, 23 and super Hot Fashion designer. There were three things that Brooke Davis, loved. Peyton Sawyer, Tree Hill, and Clothes.

While paparazzi, asked themselves the question "Who takes care of Brooke Davis" Brooke Davis asked herself the question: "Will they ever stop wanting the answers to the questions I don't Have an answer for." Brooke had a hard time trusting people, because she was famous.

Brooke grew up in Tree Hill, Her parents didn't care about her, although her mother was the CEO of her company called Clothes over Bros. Her mother cared about status, money and fashion, but not about her daughter. Brooke was her mother thankful for bringing her where she is now.

Brooke loved partying, shopping, and sometimes she even loved the paparazzi. Brooke liked to think of it as her PSP disorder, but then Brooke also like to think of guys as party drug.

Brooke never told anyone about her two friends from her hometown, even though they were both famous.

So no one really knew that these three famous figures were all close friends, and all from that one small town in North Carolina.

And only once a year these three disappeared, for a month, to join each other at Christmas…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Disappear with northern Lights.**

**P**eyton Sawyer was making out with one of her toy boys, on her bed, two days before Christmas. "You have to go I need to pack." Peyton stated to her toy boy, who shall remain nameless, because of his unimportant role, in her life.

The toy boy sighed, " Peyton are you ever going to tell me, where you are going?" Peyton sat up, and looked her toy boy right in the eye.

"Honey, you know I'm not telling you this, where I go, and with who, I none of your business, it's none of anyone's business." Peyton said. And walked out of her bedroom, in her penthouse. ( think Dan's-house-in-gossip-girl- style)

She opened the front door and pointed him out. "Out you go" she said. "Fine!" the toy boy said angry. "But don't think I'll be back after Christmas." He slammed the door shut. "I wasn't hoping you would be." Peyton said, who enjoyed sending away poor toy boy's.

She walked back to her bedroom, and opened a closet. She pulled out her suitcase and threw in onto her bed. Her doorbell rang.

She walked to the front door to see who it was. "Hales!" she replied cheerful. "Hey, Peyton, I saw you toy boy leave, he seemed angry." Haley said rolling her suitcase inside. Peyton sighed. "Yeah, I just dumped him" she replied nonchalant. " Oh, Anyway You really think it's okay if you take me?" Haley asked while she followed Peyton back to her bedroom.

"Yeah, Haley it's fine, new rule everyone can bring a close friend, no lovers, but that no lovers was un old rule." Peyton said as she started to throw clothes into her suitcase.

Haley sat down on the bed. "So, you are really close friends to Brooke Davis, from Clothes over Bros, and Nathan Scott, as in Basketball player, from the Charlotte Bobcats, Nathan Scott?" She asked Peyton because Peyton never mentioned that she even met these people.

"Yah,.." after a questioning look from Haley she said: " .. We grew up in the same town, which is the same town as our, destination."

"And? … All people from a small town somewhere in North Carolina, and all successful and famous people?" Haley stated for conformation . "Yes, Nathan was in the first two years of high school my boyfriend, although he was a jerk then, and Brooke was my very best friend. I speak with her once or twice a week." Peyton told Haley while she continued packing.

"I already had the idea that Nathan Scott isn't a very pleasant person." Haley said and fell back on the bed. "He used to be a jerk, now he's just macho, if you get to know him he's a good guy." Peyton said and zipped up het suitcase. "Same goes for Brooke."

"That if you get to know her she a nice guy?" Haley joked. "Haha, very funny, Haley James." Peyton said. "But come on I'll show you you're room. I'd hit bed early, because we're flying private, and we what to be there by noon." Peyton said. She swung open the door to her guest bedroom.

"Nice.." Haley said. "The room not to up really early thing." Peyton chuckled. "Go to bed"

* * *

**N**athan Scott walked around in the bedroom of his mansion in Charlotte. Music on, he was throwing clothes into his suitcase. It was two days before Christmas, tomorrow he would leave for Tree Hill, to meet Peyton and Brooke there. It was a tradition, where the three of them disappeared, for two weeks to celebrate Christmas and New Years together. He turned on the TV and turned down the music. He love to hear the world worry about where he disappeared to around Christmas.

"Basketball legend, Nathan Scott, is probably packing his bags right now. Nathan Scott, has the habit to disappear around Christmas. No one know where he goes, and he isn't spotted on a cruise at the Caribbean, LA or simply at home. So still the big question is "Where does Nathan Scott disappear to?" and maybe important, will he take his new girlfriend Christy McCarsey this year?" Nathan chuckled.

"And is he?" Christy enter his bedroom. Christy was a model, 22 smoking hot. His uncle Cooper had away of telling him, that she was, smoking hot. They'd been dating for about six months now, which should aloud a vacation together, but the rule was no partners. The new rule you can bring someone close, he'd chosen to finally introduce Lucas to his best friends.

"And?" Christy asked as she walked towards him and turned her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Chris" Nathan said. He'd hoped she wouldn't stop by, but how could she not, with al the news about his departure.

"You didn't even tell me you were leaving for Christmas." She said. Nathan kissed her on her lips and then said: "It's Showbiz, Chris you can't believe everything they say."

"Well you're leaving aren't you?" she said pointing at his suitcase. "Yah I am, sorry Chris I really want to bring you along but, it's a rule." He said.

"A rule?" Christy asked. Nathan pulled her arms down, pulled her to the bed and turned up the sound of the TV.

"Nathan Scott is not the only one who has a way of disappearing around Christmas, Fashion Designer Brooke Davis, Record boss Peyton Sawyer, and singer Bo Belt also have a way of disappearing around this time of year, is there a connection? Who knows?"

Nathan turned of the TV. "Promise me you will not tell anybody! Even if thing might not work out for us, you can't tell anyone, I trust you." Nathan said. "I won't tell, but tell what?" Christy said.

"I go home every year, with my two best friends. Brooke and Peyton. We've known each other, now for seven years, well me them, Brooke and Peyton are friends since kindergarten. We go home, and celebrate Christmas together." Nathan told her.

"You know Brooke Davis in person?" Christy said admiring. "Yah, and Peyton and I dated in High school, but a was a jerk back then, so she broke up with me. Now we're just friends." Nathan turned on the music.

"So you're going to spend Christmas, with two gorgeous, and famous women, and you're not allowed to take your lover?" Christy said not happy. "Yah," Nathan said, but as he saw the insecure look on her face, he added: " They are my friends, Brooke would nail me down and kill me if I'd touch her. It's a no lover thing to prevent any of us to be all in love and absently, while we're there. Really Peyton and Brooke are my friends, I'm not sleeping with them."

Christy laid her head against his chest. "I'm going to miss you, I was really looking forward to spend Christmas with you."

"Weren't you going to your parents?" Nathan asked her and kissed on top of her head. "Yah, but I was going to ask you to come, I wanted you to meet my parents, I kind of already told them you were coming." Christy said and looked up at him. "I'm sorry babe" He said and kissed her lips.

Then the phone rang. "Nathan Scott" He answered the phone. "Hey Nate" Peyton chirped on the other side of the line. Nathan looked at Christy and said: "It's Peyton, I'll put her on speaker phone."

"Hey P. Sawyer, all packed?" he asked. "yeah, I was done in less than ten minutes. You?" She replied. "still working on that, spoken to Brooke yet?" Nathan said. "Yeah, she was a chaotic about not having enough time to pack, because her mom was driving her crazy with all kind of last minute things. You know the usual Brooke-has-to-take-all-her-clothes-because-she-can't-choose-drama." – "Sound like Brooke, you know if she's taking anyone?" – "No I don't think so, she doesn't have anyone, she's close to besides us and her toy boy." – "Right, how's your toy boy anyway?" – "I made him leave.. And with leave she means dumped him." Haley interrupted Peyton speak phone conversation with Nathan. "Who that?" – "Oh that's Haley James I'm bringing her, who are you bringing?" – " Lucas" Nathan replied.

Christy who knew all the guys on the team asked: "Who's Lucas?" – " Who's that Nate?" Peyton asked. " That's Christy" – "Oh hey Christy" – " Lucas is my half brother." Nathan told her. " It's cool that we finally get to meet famous Lucas who made you stop being such a jerk." Peyton said.

Nathan saw the stunned look on Christy's face. "Oh Peyton I got to go, see you tomorrow" – " Okay, bye"

"Chris?" he asked careful. "You never told me you had a brother, or that you know Brooke Davis so good that you know what's she like when she has to pack for vacation." Christy said.

" Chris, we do this for lot's of years now, without anyone knowing that we know one another. I don't talk about Brooke and Peyton, and I don't talk about Lucas, because if I'd do Lucas wouldn't be able to live his life." Nathan told her.

"Right, I'm going to go, I'll keep your secrets, I'll see you I new years then" she said ,kissed him fleeting and left.

* * *

**B**rooke was trying to choose what to wear and what to take to Tree Hill, just like every year this was hard. It took a lot of time and there was no one to keep her company. She knew Peyton was bringing Haley James to Tree Hill and that she'd finally got to meet Lucas because Nathan was bringing him.

She three some more clothes into her suitcase added some shoes to that, and then zipped up her suitcase

* * *

**Next** morning she rolled her suitcase out of her apartment. On her way to the airport Brooke tried to call Peyton but Peyton already left her apartment. **S**he and Haley left early to avoid paparazzi, and they had just board Peyton private jet.  
" Unbelievable!" Haley said. As she walked through the jet. " Why do you even have a private jet?" Peyton chuckled " for this occasion, and now I have one I use it for more things." She explained.

Haley let herself fall into one of the chairs. Peyton talked to the pilot, she paid a lot of money to bring her to Tree Hill every year, to check whether they could leave.

" Hey Peyton we do all this because we don't want the press, to know where we're going but, Nathan Scott lives in Charlotte so , since Tree Hill doesn't have an airport, we'll have to land in Charlotte, which in filled with people wondering where Nathan Scott's going so how are we going to do that?" Haley asked.

Peyton sat down and said " Very simple we don't land in Charlotte" Haley looked at her quizly. Peyton added. " There's are amateur flying school, in Tree Hill. We land there. The day before Christmas and during the time we're there there's no one there. Plus the people in Tree Hill know that we come there, they share our secret with us."

" Right" Haley said " We meet Brooke and Nathan with Lucas and the Flying school." Peyton said. The pilot came to Peyton and whispered something in her ear. " Okay, thank you" Peyton replied and turned to Haley. "We're going to take off now."

* * *

**B**rooke had boarded her private jet and made herself comfortable as the jet took off.

* * *

**N**athan waited for Lucas an the airport, because Lucas had to come from Chicago first. Lucas had said that he had a good friend, who had done good for him and he wanted to take him. He was trustable and Nathan had agreed he'd bring him.

Finally Lucas and his friend came in sight. " Luke, man there you are, come on we're late." Nathan said hugging his brother. " Hey Nate, long time no see!" Lucas replied. "This is Julian good friend of mine." He introduced them. " Julian this is.." – " Nathan yah Lucas I know" - " hey Luke you're being very gay right now." Nathan joked.

" Thanks Nate, but I'm only here for your two gorgeous friends" Lucas replied. "Don't you dare, there's a reason lovers aren't allowed. We don't want to be in the middle of noisy sex." Nathan said.

" Damn it!" Lucas chuckled. Nathan turned to Julian " It's nice to meet you, well shall we go? We want to be there before sunset, so we can start Christmas eve, in time." Nathan said and the three guys left for there private jet.

* * *

**This was the first really chapter, it's getting better, end of Chapter 5 is already a big part of this christmas friendship _crusher! _Plaese let me know what oyu think, and enavled the anonymous reviewing, so please review, if you have idea's please let me know, i love to use your idea's, I'm not tewlling anyone anything about the couples of this story, you'll have to read next chapter when's up and that will be quick, i think two days!**

**please review !**

**Love Philine **

**Ps. Who love the ToyBoy thing, i kind of added that because i went to England with my class, and we stayed there in Guest families! the one where I was, was a woman in her fifties, and she had like a twenty years younger boyfriend, and we called him her ToyBoy.. that's why..! that was really fun!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Christmas Eve just go a whole lot more fun.**

**P**eyton's jet landed. Haley shook Peyton awake. "Peyton we're here in think." Haley said. Peyton groaned. "What?" she replied sleepily. "I think we're in Tree Hill." Haley repeated.

"Peyton looked out the window. "Yep, we're here." Peyton said and got up. when she exited the jet, there was no one there yet. Peyton went back in and said: "Hey Hales, the rest isn't here yet so I'm going to change into something a little warmer."

"Okay, I'll just wait here." Haley replied. She didn't know what to expect from the secret trip, when Peyton asked her to come with her. It had already been nothing like she'd expected. She was surprised to hear Peyton was close to people that were just big names to her like Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott. Although she though that spending Christmas with Nathan Scott would be forgo.

She though he was arrogant frog, who mistreated women, she could believe Peyton was friends with this guy. Even though everything she knew about him was from TV. She was a famous face herself, since Peyton launched her, but not close to Brooke Davis or Nathan Scott. She actually looked more forward to meeting Lucas Scott, she'd read all his book, well both his books. She was kind of excited to meet him, and though it was funny how they were somehow connected. She once heard this story about that everyone could be linked to anyone else, by just five or less people. Like she and Kelly Clarkson were linked. Haley knew Peyton, Peyton knew this guy from American idol, who knew Kelly. This way everyone in the world was connected.

Well, she was easy to connect to famous people because she was famous and Peyton was her best friend and was a person with lots of connections.  
She didn't know what to think of Brooke Davis, stories Peyton told her, made her feel sorry for Brooke, because she was only 23 and had no time to do what she wanted other than her company. Somewhere she thought she'd get along with Brooke, and with Peyton and Lucas there she could just ignore Nathan Scott the arrogant Frog was there as well.

"Haley! Haley!" – "Huh? Yah!" Haley replied. "Wow, where were you?" Peyton chuckled. "Well we can't all sleep in a jet you know" Haley laughed it off.

"Nathan and Lucas are here, so are you coming?" Peyton said and exited the jet again. "Yeah I'm coming!" Haley called after her. "Someone is anxious to meet Nathan Scott" Peyton said and winked at Haley. "Haha!" Haley said sarcastic.

"Hey Nate!" Peyton walked up to the three boys. She hugged Nathan and as she wanted to hug Lucas, she noticed the third guy, and recognized him. "Julian?" She stopped before she hug Lucas and walked right at Julian and jumped him on his neck. "Man, it's been a long time what are you doing here?" She asked.

Julian smirked "Lucas invited me, I'm working of a movie of one of his books" He replied. "Well, I didn't know guest had the honor to invite guests but for you I make exceptions." She said and hugged him once more and she greeted Lucas fleeting.

"Guys this is Haley James" She introduced Haley. She hugged every guy politely. She didn't want to seem groupie. Julian she already met, from LA. Julian lived in LA and was a good friend from Peyton so she'd already met him.

"Look there's Brooke" Nathan pointed out the little jet in the distance. While Peyton caught up with Nathan and Julian, Haley carefully started a conversation with Lucas.

"Hey it's nice to meet you" she said which she personally though was the most lame thing to start a conversation with.

"Yah, likewise." Lucas replied. "What do you do for living?" He asked. "I'm a singer , Peyton signed me as her first artist." Haley said. "You're a writer right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've written two book, I'm working on a third, but I'm kind of stuck" Lucas said. Haley smiled. "What so funny?" he asked. "I've read both your books, It's just strange that's all" she said. "Ahh, an fan?" he said.

Haley looked away. "Honest answer?" she asked. "Yah,?" He answered careful. "I'm a really big fan" she said.  
"I got you're first book for my birthday from Peyton" she told him. "Aha, -" he got interrupted by a loud yell.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke ran towards her friend and jumped her on her neck. "I missed you B. Davis" Peyton told her. "I missed you too, P. Sawyer sorry I'm late, paparazzi kept following me to my Jet, one even climbed in. Unbelievable!" Brooke said.

"Nate!" she said hugging her friend. "So who did you brought?" she asked him. "I brought Lucas and he brought, Peyton old boyfriend Julian." Nathan said.

"Julian!" Brooke hugged him "I still don't get what happened between you two" she said. She gave Lucas a fleeting hug and then continued third fifth degree on Peyton. "So? Are you going o tell me?" she asked. "Yah, later! This is Haley" she said. "Oh, hi I'm Brooke" Brooke said cheerful. Haley chuckled "Oh, Hi I'm Haley" Haley replied with the same intonation, and lot's of sarcasm.

"I like this girl P. Sawyer, it's a good thing you brought her." Brooke said. "I know!" Peyton laughed and putted her arms around Brooke and Haley. "Shall we go?"

* * *

"Come in!" Brooke as she skipped into her house. The house she bought especially to spend Christmas every year.

"There are four bedrooms take anyone but the master." She said before she went upstairs. The three other bedrooms besides the master, had all two double beds. Peyton and Haley agreed to share one and Nathan thought he'd deserved a bedroom alone. So Lucas and Julian shared the other room.

* * *

Peyton threw her suitcase on her bed. "So, finally peace" she sighed. Haley laid her suitcase on her bed to unpack it. "Yah, because the journey to come here was so hard." Haley said.

"Ha ha, really Haley you have to work on that sarcasm." Peyton said, she started to unpack her suitcase.

"I'll work on it" Haley said throwing one of her shoes to Peyton's head. "Hey!" Peyton yelled and threw the shoes the shoes back at Haley.

Peyton hung her clothes in the closet. Haley hung her clothes in her own closet before going down stairs to make hot chocolate, because as warm in was in LA around Christmas, Tree Hill was just chilly.

* * *

Brooke always took the time to unpack. She hung every piece of clothing in her closet and set her trillion pair of shoes underneath them in the closet.

She was happy to finally meet Julian, Peyton had told her so much about him, till she one day told her that they split up. She never gave her explanation. Haley seemed nice. Peyton told her quite a lot about her. Like that she had a serious problem with sarcasm and an uncontrollable lot of hair. Both seem to match the girl she met to day.

And then there was Lucas, the other Scott brother she'd heard so much about. He seemed nice, bit broody, and he seemed to get along with Haley really good. He was something lie a writer she thought to have heard.

"Come on you guy! We got hot chocolate and we lit the fireplace!" Peyton yelled from downstairs.

The guys came down while Brooke finished packing. When she came down, she saw everyone gathered in the sera around the fireplace with hot chocolate in their hands talking. Haley and Peyton were in discussion about something and heavily disagreed while Nathan and Lucas talked about the Basketball season. Julian listen amused to the discussion of the girls.

Brooke walked in. "Hi, you got any hot chocolate for me?" she asked. "Peyton pointed out the cup on the tray on the dinner table in the sera. "thanks" Brooke replied, she picked up the cup and turned on the TV.

"Nothing more fun than, the media wondering where we went!" Brooke said. As she found the right channel she turned up the sound.

"Early morning Peyton Sawyer and Haley James, left Peyton Penthouse, in the centre of LA and headed for the airport. On their way Peyton stated to some reporters. That she loved disappearing around Christmas. Brooke Davis went on her way as well this morning, but she was chased by a couple reporter and one even made in into the jet. After throwing the man out nicely Brooke took off, but just like every year not one airport has stated that Brooke Davis or Peyton Sawyer landed within their perimeter. Nathan Scott was spotted on the airport of Charlotte, with Lucas Scott and another guy, who turned out after some research, to be Julian Baker, LA Movie producer. This would leave no question about whether Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott are related. Christy McCarsey was seen at a gas station, stating she was on her way to her parents. I Guess that answers the question whether Christy, Scott's girlfriend would be joining him, to wherever he goes with Christmas. Poor Christy you date the guy for six month and he doesn't even take you to his secret, island for Christmas? That sucks This was seven o'clock showbiz flash, back to you"

Peyton was patting Julian on his head, "I'm sorry, Julian" Brooke laughed "Hey Nate how did she take it, I mean Christy when you told her you were leaving without her." She asked.

Nathan chuckled. "No good she wanted me to go to her parents with her." Nathan said. "eventually told her what I was going to do, and that she wasn't allowed to come. That didn't made her much happier."

"You told one of your sluts about us!" Brooke yelled. "Brooke! I told her about you guys and about our tradition, not where we go. And she not a slut!" Nathan replied angry.

Haley listen to their fight. "Well at least he doesn't think you her a flirt or a slut, but still he treats her as if she'd worthless" she thought. Haley couldn't believe anyone would put up with that, even if it was Nathan Scott. He still was a jerk.

"So let's play a game" Brooke said who had totally forgot about the Christy thing already. "Like what" Peyton asked. "Like I never" Brooke said amused. Peyton chuckled "Yah that always turns out great"

"I'll start" Brooke said. Nathan said: "Please don't, my hot chocolate is cold when you named something you never did, but we did"  
everyone one laughed "What I'm just really,.." Brooke began. "Never mind Brooke, let Julian start" Peyton said.

"Right, how do we play this game?" Julian asked. "Well you just name something you never had or did and anyone who has drinks" Nathan explained.

"Okay, I never…. liked my dad" Julian said. Peyton and Haley took a sip of their hot chocolate. Nathan took a sip, with the idea the accent was with _Never. _

"Okay Peyton your turn" Julian said. "Okay, I never… flashed eight guys in a speedboat." Peyton said and gave Brooke a look.

"Aw that's just mean Peyton." Brooke said as she took a sip. The rest started to laugh. "You did that?" Haley asked stunned. "Well yeah, it was hoes over Bros reunion tour." Brooke said. "What over what Haley asked. "Hoes over Bros, you know friends over boyfriend, that kind of stuff" Brooke said.

"Oww, seriously why would you do such thing?" Haley said. "Well shall we continue because I know Brooke has no good answer to that question." Nathan said.

"Fine" Brooke snapped. "I never should have started this game." - "I'll drink to that" Haley said, where after everyone laughed.

* * *

An hour later everyone was talking. Peyton was talking with Lucas and Haley while Brooke caught up with Nathan, and Julian just listen. He felt a little felt out, between the rest because he only knew Peyton and Lucas. He'd met Haley but didn't really know her.

He'd noticed Brooke. Peyton told him little about her, she seemed like a good person, she was now caught up in a severe conversation with Nathan. Once in a while she bounced up and down, while she waved her hands in the air yelling things like "that's is not funny!" Brooke seemed like a perky person, with a good heart. "and I may add and sparkling smile" he thought.

Lucas listen to Peyton and Haley having a interesting disagreement about his last book. Both girls had very different opinions about the main character. Peyton though the main character had a beautiful personality and Haley though he was an ass. Once in a while they asked him that the character was suppose to be, and he would reply with something like, it's both. They then disagreed about if he could be both.

Haley was a girl with a spark, and she was the only girl who hadn't completely ignored him when they met. She had to his idea, beautiful eyes and a bright smile. She was filled with sarcasm he didn't think anyone wouldn't notice.

Peyton was.. Well he thought nice she was.., more than what he'd though at first, well educated even though she started her label right after high school. She had probably done a literature minor.  
Watching both girls he'd noticed that Peyton had deep green eyes and Haley had by him earlier already noticed deep brown eyes.

"Hey Peyton you seem to know more about the literature?" Lucas asked. "Yeah, I did a literature minor during college, I set up my Label in college." She said. "You Haley?" he asked. "I studied English, I wanted to be a English teacher, till I met Peyton and she gave me the opportunity to sing for a living." Haley said.

"Why a teacher?" he asked. Haley lit up by his interest in her. "Because I was tutor at my high school and I really love to see people understand something, explaining thing to them, and then see that light go on, that is such a good feeling. So good that when I was asked the question what I wanted to study and choose English to be a teacher." Haley said.

"Wow" Lucas exclaimed. "I always wanted to play professional basketball like, Nathan, but I have a heart condition so, that pretty much shattered my dream. I've always been into books, literature. So I studied literature." He said.

"Most have been crushing, for you, your dream was out of reach?" Haley said. "Yah, but you get over it, move on, it was a lot harder on my mom." He said.

There was kind of a situation here. Peyton and Julian had a history, Peyton avoid the subject, but during the conversation between Lucas and Haley she kept glancing at him.

Nathan had been impressed by Haley and even though he had a girlfriend, he looked at her, as much as possible without anyone taking notice.  
Haley in her place thought Lucas was a really nice guy, and she'd taken notice of Nathans staring which she found amusing.

Julian had used his position as an outsider to watch Brooke, he though she was stunning and had so many beautiful sides.

Lucas simply said like Peyton, even though he'd been trying to hide it, by talking to Haley. Brooke like all the guests in her house, Haley had good potation for a new friend, and Lucas was really something… try to find a name for this figure, a love … hexagon?

* * *

**Oh yoewoe! who doesn't love, love circles. triangles rectangles hexagons!, i know i skipped the penttagon. So you wanted to know what happens next... Well i do, and chapter 6 isn't coming very quitte as smooth as the first 5, anyway, you might need to wait two days more than this time before that up.  
Please tell me which aouples should survive, and Nathan-Christy is also an option.  
So you know you'll have the presh that botton down the page, and let me know. the more reviews i get the fast i update you know!  
Love Philine**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Shatter the hexagon..**

Seven hundred years ago  
would I still need a friend  
Seven hundred miles away  
from you would I be rend

Six hundred and a bit  
when we still weren't here  
Five hundred miles so far  
then only we look to the rear

'cause, Three words from your lips  
Four seconds of your smile  
pulls me through every cloud  
and the sky gets clear a while

**P**eyton woke up, her hair all messy. Lucas stuck his head around the door. "All dressed?" He asked. "Not yet" Peyton groaned as she sat up in her bed. Lucas chuckled. " Well hurry, Brookes making pancakes and won't let us eat till you girls are down as well." He said. " Well be right down" Haley replied cheerful.

Peyton dropped herself back in bed and though of her conversation with Haley last night….

" _Haley I don't think I've ever seen you so… Cheerful" Peyton replied as she stripped off her clothes. " Well I guess, I get cheerful when in have a crush on someone." Haley said nonchalant. " Who?!" Peyton yelled "Come on Hales! Tell me!" _

_Haley putted on her pyjamas. " Okay! I'll tell you" she said quiet. " Who?" Peyton asked. "It's Lucas" Haley said. "Good choice, girl" Peyton said. _

_Haley brushed her hair. "it's not a choice! And could you keep it down, now tell me who were you staring at all night" she said.  
Peyton drove a brush through her hair and then bound it up. " Julian, we used to date, but he broke up with me, because I wouldn't do public with him." She answered. "I want him back, but .." he voice faded. "What? Peyton what's wrong?" Haley asked. _

" _I think, he moved on, I think he's really done with me." Peyton sighed. " Wow, I've never seen you so caught up in a guy." Haley said. "well be happy it's not your guy" Peyton said. "Because Brooke was gazing at Lucas as well." _

" _Brooke?" Haley sounded disappointed. " How am I suppose to compete with Brooke?"  
" Well for one you know that you're competing with someone, but I'm not taking sides Brookes my friend too." Peyton replied. _

Peyton came down and the smell of pancakes filled her nose. "Smells good." She said, taking place at the kitchen table, between Nathan and Julian.

Across from her sat Lucas who had been tossing around all night, he'd talked to Julian about how he felt about Peyton, that he liked her, and if Julian was okay with that considering their history. Julian had said he was cool with it, and confessed he had enjoyed himself around Brooke.

So now they we're all very much interested in one another, Christmas they started off so great.

Haley had take the last seat next to Lucas and Brooke placed the pancakes on the table and took the last seat on the other side of Lucas.

You're in one house, with three boys and three girls. Two girls like one of the boys, the same boy. While that boy like exactly that girl that doesn't really like him. She likes one of the other boys, but the other boys, like the two girls in love with the one boy. You can keep up?

Because now the question is, who fight the hardest, who get's what he wants. Who will give in, who's heart will be broken. Who figures out the other one is cuter. And will their friendship pull them through. Because without knowing, they'll be stuck there, longer than wanted, longer than they can stand each other. So will their friendship survive?

* * *

After breakfast Peyton ask Julian in to the sera, and closed the door so they could talk. Julian wasn't very willing, he preferred to keep an eye on Brooke, who was doing dishes with Lucas and Haley.

"Julian, I miss you.." Peyton began. Julian sighed. "Peyton… you have the kind of life that I don't want to share. I loved you, I did but I can't live your life, and you can't live mine without living your own, so let it go.. find someone else, who does it for you. It's not me." Julian said.

"Julian.. we could try?" Peyton asked disappointed. "we already tried, how about we try to be friends and leave it behind us." Julian suggested. "I've actually heard, from a reliable source that Lucas has a thing for you."

Peyton chuckled "Great, Brooke and Haley have a thing for him, and I'm the only one who hasn't and he has a thing for me!" She said mockingly.

"Peyton.. Brooke has a thing for Lucas?" Julian asked. "You want to say you didn't noticed _that_" Peyton said pointing at Brooke who asked Lucas to lift her to put some of the plates back in a cabinet.

"Oh god, you have a thing Brooke?" Peyton said already knowing that this would be a not so merry Christmas.

Julian blushed. "Sorry Peyton" Peyton leaned forward and hugged Julian. "It's okay Jules." She said. Julian raised an eyebrow and said "Never Peyton Never call me that, you know so!"

"Sorry! Well I'll be rooting to you and Brooke and Haley and Lucas" then I'll be fine." She said smiling.

"Well, then Lucas has to start like Haley first, because for now, he has only eyes for you." Julian replied and stood up. "Great" Peyton said sarcastic and left the sera with Julian.

* * *

"Thanks Luke" Brooke said and flashed her million dollar smile. " You welcome" he said putting Brooke down.

Haley stood next to Lucas. "Hey Brooke how did you get those down if you can't reach the without help?" Haley asked.

"Nathan helped me" she said. " You know when you were still in bed." Haley was annoyed an stomped off, let herself fall down on the couch next to Peyton. "I hate Brooke" She said. Peyton gulped, Haley was her closest friend she didn't want to lose her over a guy. A guy _she_ didn't even had a thing for.

" Julian has a thing for Brooke, don't worry" Peyton said. Haley gave her a cursed look. " _That_! does not look like a _don't worry_!" she hissed.

" Well, don't worry, we still got two weeks left and he's going to get enough of her." Peyton said an looked at Lucas who laughed at something Brooke said but then quickly walked away. " See, it's already happening."

Brooke stood in the kitchen, she felt ignored because Lucas just walked away. "You okay Brooke?" Julian asked. " No, not really, I hate being ignored." She nodded at Lucas who sat down next to Peyton.

" Sorry, Brooke" he said. " But I think you feelings are pretty, swabbed, here." Brooke looked at him quizly. " Right, what are you talking about Mr. smooth talk. Julian smirked. " I think you're wasting your time Brooke, Lucas has only eyes for Peyton."

"Right," Brooke said sarcastic, but then saw Lucas trying to started a conversation with Peyton. "She wouldn't" Brooke said. Julian sighed. " Probably not, but that's not the point." Julian said frustrated and went up stairs.

Peyton saw Julian go and felt bad for him. Lucas, saw the expression her Peyton face and said: " I'll go" which Peyton though was a nice thing to do. So she smiled at him at said " Thank you for that,… for bringing him too." Lucas replied the smile with a brighter smile and said: "You're welcome" an he stood up and went after Julian.

* * *

" I wondered when you'd be up" Julian said as Lucas enter their bedroom Julian said on his bed reading a book. " You'd do anything to please Peyton."

" Yah, but you're my friend man, what happened?" Lucas asked concerned. "What do you think?" Julian said. He tried not to be mad at Lucas, he couldn't help it that Brooke had a crush on him.

Lucas gave him a just-tell-me-Look. " She likes you" Julian said "Brooke likes you"

Lucas sighed " sorry man." " LUKE!" Nathan yelled as he entered the bedroom. " What?" Lucas answered annoyed. "Why do all the girls like you?" he asked. " Why do you even care you have Christy" Lucas answered.

By the look on Nathans face Lucas already had the answer. " You like Haley.. Who likes me..." Lucas concluded.

"No, I don't like Haley.." Nathan said quick "but the girls are choking each down stairs."

"What?" Lucas asked. "Ch-o-k-ing" Nathan said. Lucas looked at Julian and Julian said: "Maybe you should stop them instead of reporting it to us"

"I did.. try. But they won't stop so could you help?" Nathan said. "Yah, sure" Lucas said and jumped off the bed. The guys headed down where Brooke attacked Peyton, because Lucas liked her. Haley had thrown herself at Brooke for liking Lucas.

Lucas jumped in the middle. "Enough!" He shouted. Peyton straightened her clothes. And said "Brooke I can't help it, it's not my fault" Where after Lucas shouted again "I said Enough!" and shot a angry look at Peyton.

"Go clean yourselves up, it's Christmas for god sakes!" He said. The girls went up stairs and Nathan and Julian who followed him laughed.

"Wow, nice work big brother!" Nathan said and patted him on his shoulder. "You're here, what two days? And they are already fighting for you."

"I don't think this is funny" Lucas said. "Why not?" Nathan said. Lucas turned around and said: "Because admit it or not, you like Haley." Nathan sighed. "But she likes me." Lucas said.

"And Julian has a thing for Brooke" Lucas turned to Julian. "But she likes me." He sat down on the couch and said: And I like Peyton, but she'd the only one who doesn't like me." He sighed.

"Yeah, that's complicated." Nathan said. Julian walked to the hall and said "I'm going to take a walk." He putted on his coat and tried to open the door. The door was frozen, so it wouldn't open.

He looked through one of the windows, and saw and the show was up to about 5 feet.

"Uhh, Lucas. I think we have a problem."

* * *

This is **Six**, so you know all read 5 for know what i'm aiming for, but **the problem** is i've writen half a page of chapter 7, and **my stories stuck**, and i **REALLY NEED ADVISE**! if you have ant desires of where the story needs to go **PLEASE**!!! **TELL ME**. Just** PRESS** that **BUTTON** down the -- and **LET ME KNOW**.

**You must have idea's of where you what you what to happen to six horny snowbound people!**

**love you all for reading!**

love Philine


	8. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7. Dating in the dark, has it's privileges.

"So what? We're snowbound?" Peyton asked. "Yes" Julian said. "Great" Brooke said sulky. Lucas walked to the kitchen and filled a pan with water and putted it on the stove.

"Okay, We'll just have to enjoy ourselves." Lucas said. "Right, how about we, keep in individual fights to a minimum, and play a game together." Haley said.

"I'm in" Peyton said. "Me too" Julian said. "Fine" Brooke said annoyed. "I'm in too" Nathan and Lucas said both.

"So what do we play?" Brooke asked. "Nothing that requires the truth" Peyton said. "I think that wouldn't be a bad idea." Lucas said who couldn't resist winning Peyton for him.

"How about we give each other our presents. We haven't done that yet." Haley said. "Okay" – "Yah, I'm fine with that" – "Yah me too I'll go get them." – "yeah me too." – "Sure"

* * *

45 minutes later…

"Oh, thank you Brooke" Peyton said. "You're welcome P. Sawyer" Brooke replied and hugged her. The girls had totally forgotten about their earlier fight.

"Who has still hasn't given all him presents?" Nathan said. "I think we're through." Brooke said.

"I'm sorry, I was such a bitch earlier" Brooke said. Peyton hugged Brooke once more. "You've always been a bitch when It was about guys Brooke" Peyton said chuckling. "No I'm not, it's hoes over Bros remember!" Brooke said back to being annoyed. Haley chuckled. "What's so funny?" Brooke asked sulky.

"Just that the moment you said that you became sulky and a bitch, which proves Peyton is right." Haley said. "No- .. I'm not- … argh never mind" Brooke stood up and ran up stairs to her room.

The guys sighed. "Good job Hales" Lucas said. "ah!" Haley exclaimed offended. "Luke, it's not Haley's fault, she was just trying to lighten to mood, Brooke's just being grumpy." Nathan said. "Well, Brooke wouldn't be grumpy, if Haley wouldn't have brought up the whole conversation!" Julian butted in.

Peyton sighed. "Seriously?" she said. "god you guys are even worse than girls.

"A, Haley was wrong, and she knows!" Peyton stated glaring at Haley. "Fine! I was wrong, but she was being grumpy" Haley said.

"B, Lucas stop defending me with everything, you're driving me crazy!" Peyton continued. Nathan and Julian chuckled.

"C, Nathan Julian seriously, stop defending the girls you like, to win them for you, they both like Lucas!" Lucas chuckled and stuck his tongue out.

"and D, Nathan you should even lower yourself like this, because you HAVE already a girlfriend." Peyton shouted.

"Argh! Guys" Peyton said and took off up stairs. Julian glared at Lucas. And Lucas childishly enough stuck out his tongue again and went up stairs.

A little later they heard a door shut harshly. "I'll leave you two to it." Julian said and head for his bedroom.

"I'm going to apologise, to Brooke" Haley said and stood up. "Don't, .. well not yet, let Brooke, be angry for a bit, she'll cool down, and then you can talk to her without getting things thrown at your head." Nathan said in all seriousness.

Haley chuckled, and lay long out on the couch. "So much fun being looked in a house in a small town somewhere in North Carolina, with arrogant cocky self-centred, celebrities." Haley said, being sulky.

"You know those things all mean the same right?" Nathan said sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. Haley wanted to go upstairs but either Brooke was in their room with Peyton, or Peyton was in her room and she'd be alone, and she didn't want to be alone.

"by the way, do you count yourself to those cocky celebrities?" Nathan asked with an challenging smirk on his face. Haley sighed. She though he was more than annoying, and hated it that the dick liked her. "Why do dicks always have to like me?" she thought, groaning.

Nathan chuckled "You sound sexy when you're annoyed Haley" Nathan said. "So you do know I'm annoyed, because most guys who try impressing me, would stop when they know they're annoying me!" Haley said half sarcastic half annoyed.

"That's probably why you're still single, because if you're really honest you like it" Nathan said smirking.

Haley turned around on her belly and faced Nathan. "Who says I'm single!" Haley said.

"Well, you've been flirting with Lucas since you got here, and Peyton told me you're a virgin, which doesn't happened a lot to hot singers with a boy friend in LA." Nathan said, who couldn't stop grinning.

Haley swore that if he didn't get the cocky smirk of his face she'd grip it off for him.

"I CANNOT believe Peyton told you that!" Haley sputtered ashamed, and turned back on her back. Nathan slowly, removed the smirk of his face, not to quick he was afraid that might hurt and crawled over to Haley. "Sorry Haley, I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said. "Well you did" she said and now go bother, Lucas or Julian with that stupid grin." Haley said talking in to a pillow.

"So you like it?" he said and the grin reappeared. She sighed "Get lost!" she whined.

"I'm not, tell me more about Haley" He said. "I am Haley, you can't even remember my name!" he buried her face in the pillow again.

"I know your name is Haley that's why I said tell me more about Haley" He said calmly. Haley sat up and said. "If you don't stop this annoying flirting or what ever it is right now I'm going to hit it out of you!"

Then the lights suddenly went out. "Well I guess you'll first have to find me before you can slap me" he said walking to the kitchen window. Haley ignored his comment.

" It's a black out, whole town is down." Nathan concluded. "Great!" Haley said sarcastic. "Now I'm not only stuck here with you, I'm stuck here, with you in the dark" she said.

Nathan smiled " Ha, I see opportunities!" Haley lat herself fall back onto the couch and groaned. "WHY god Why!" she whined.

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

Lucas flopped onto Haley's bed. " Hey Peyton." He said. Peyton looked up from her book and sighed. " I hate puppy's!" she said and looked back at her book. "I just wanted to apologise to you, Brooke says she's sorry for being sulky."

Peyton lower her book " and what? she couldn't tell me herself?" Peyton replied, she was annoyed because everyone else was chasing what they wanted, and she already knew she wouldn't get what she wanted, her Christmas wish didn't come true, It wouldn't.

" You okay?" Lucas asked concerned. Peyton sobbed, and wiped away the tears. " Yah, I'm good" she said. Lucas stood up and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"You sure about that, because most girls, either cry because they are pregnant or because they're sad, since you're probably not pregnant, I'm guessing you're sad." He said. Peyton smiled through her tears. "Right, what were you doing here again?" she said. " because Brooke wouldn't send you off to me"

"I wanted to see you were okay, you're trying really hard to stand above everyone's feelings like you don't have them." Lucas said and placed his hand on he shoulder. "Julian told me what happened between you, and about your conversation this morning."

Peyton looked up and Lucas, "You guys very close?" she asked. "Yeah, we have our own version of daily girl talk." Lucas chuckled. " but we call it Manly chat."

Peyton smiled. Lucas couldn't stop thinking she look so cute with a smile of her face and tears in her eyes. "I never meant to drive him away, I just was afraid that going public, with all the lights at us, would mean that he came in my shadow, in all the possible ways, and that he wouldn't be able to handle that and that he would leave me. So I hoped if," Peyton sighed. " I kept him, Us , out of public, he would stick with me. I never thought, that that would be just the reason to leave." Peyton gulped away the lump in her throat.

"You told him that?" He said. Peyton glanced at Lucas. He was being sweet to her because her like her. But that question would be leading her back to Julian, why? She wondered.

"I told him I wanted to be with him, and if that meant going public that I'd go public." Peyton said the tears swelling up in her eyes again. " But, we talked about only, this morning for the first time because, he went to you for the book. Which he by the way got from me." Peyton said.

" and he now, is all crushed out on Brooke, which is a fight I've never been able to win"

Lucas pulled a tissue out of the box under Peyton nightstand. "Here, for what it's worth, I think, he's crazy, to let you go for Brooke." Lucas said giving her the tissue.

"If you two could just switch minds" Peyton said smiling. Then suddenly the lights went out. Peyton looked around. She crawled over the bed to the window. " It's a black out whole town is black" Peyton said. " Nice" Lucas said. Peyton raise her eyebrow. " Did, I said that out loud?" He asked. Peyton sneezed out in laughter. " Well at least you're smiling again." He said.

Brooke knocked on the door and walked in. " What's going o-" Brooke broke off her words mid-sentence.

"Right, sorry, to bother you." Brooke angrily and shut the door. Peyton sighed. "That's Brooke" she said as Lucas looked quizly at her.

" Right" he said. " She just Jealous" Peyton replied. " At what?, it's not like I get to touch you" he said trying the lighten the mood. Peyton smiled. " I think it was more the question if got to touch you." She said.

Lucas smiled and blushed a bit. " Well,.. I don't want to make Brooke more jealous than she already is, but you are allowed to" Lucas said. Peyton gave him a questioning look. "Just so you know" He added.

Peyton smirked, and flopped back on her bed.

* * *

Brooke walked downstairs and met Julian on her way. " Black out?" she asked. " Yeah think so." He replied, not trying to impress her or flirt with her, she clearly wasn't interested

When she came down Haley throw herself around her neck. "I'm so sorry Brooke, please save me from the creep." Haley pleaded.

Brooke laughed. " It's okay Haley I forgive you,. Nathan! Keep your hands to yourself you have a girlfriend for god sakes!" Brooke said.

" Where are Peyton and Lucas" Nathan asked. "They are in a heated make out session, they'll be joining us later." Brooke said angrily.

" No! seriously?" Haley said. Brooke flopped down on the couch. " Well not yet, but Lucas was pretty much drooling over her, and Peyton seemed to think it was funny" Brooke said.

Nathan sat down. "Rational Brooke very Rational, now if you could all stop fighting over my big brother, then maybe we could work this out?" Nathan said.

"Peyton!" Brooke scolded. " Get your boney ass down! NOW!"

"She's on her way!" Brooke said being suddenly very perky. Haley sighed. " I hate to say this but I think it's time for alcohol" She picked up the tray with all kinds of different liquor and putted them on the coffee table. " I like the way the think singer girl" Brooke said.

Peyton and Lucas came down, Haley noticed Peyton red eyes and handed her a glass of whiskey. "Here" she said. Peyton looked puzzling " You need it." Haley said. Peyton flopped onto a chair with the glass and emptied the glass in her mouth in once. " Wow" Lucas replied.

* * *

Peyton had taken the bottle of whiskey upstairs to her room and had left the rest downstairs. Haley had been looking through the books of the bookshelves, to have something to do with little light light.

Lucas had taken the pan with water, and made everyone hot chocolate, while the water was still hot. He'd seen the black out coming, and had been prepared. After serving everyone hot chocolate, Lucas flopped down onto the couch next to Haley who was reading a book.

He didn't want to look desperate, so didn't ran after Peyton, although he felt like he should have taken the bottle from her. So instead her thought, to make conversation with Haley, he wasn't giving up on Peyton, especially not after their bonding session earlier. But he thought to give Haley a chance.

" What ya reading?" He asked. It had been dead quiet in the living room so, everyone gave him a look except for Haley who was happy with the attention. She started telling about the book, with lots of enthusiasm, and Brooke glared for the other side of the room, at the two. After another fifteen minutes, so stood up frustrated and headed upstairs. So entered Peytons room and flopped on Haley's bed. " I hate Haley" She said frustrated then she saw the tears in her friends eyes.

"Peyton? What's wrong" Brooke said crawling onto the other bed. "I'm just afraid Christmas is never going to be the same" Peyton said sobbing. "Me to buddy" She replied.

"Brooke, you should really give Julian a chance, he's a great guy, and you're a great girl, you're two of my best friends, I can't wish anything else to my friends than to be happy." Peyton said.

" But Peyton, you like Julian" Brooke said. " I did, but Julian and I are done, I'm on my own and I got to live with that. Julian honestly likes you. And Why won't he, you're a great person, and Lucas rather has me." Peyton said. " Or Haley" Brooke said trying if Peyton hadn't developed feelings for Lucas.

" Or Haley, doesn't matter. Focus on them who do like you." Peyton said, and the placed the bottle to her lips again. Brooke looked at her friend. " I'd say take your own advise at heart."

Peyton didn't want to get in that circle. "I can't because if we al did, we'd be turning around the circle, and I already told Lucas the same." She lied.

"Peyton, you deserve his love" Brooke said. "No, I pushed the love I got away, so I'm not deserving anything, at least not for a little while."

"Someone once told me, if you get back in the game to soon, after you've broken something you're never going to heal, but if you wait to long with getting back into the game, you might not get it back." Brooke said and switch the bottle of whiskey for the remaining hot chocolate.

"Here" she said handing her the cup. "Lucas made that for you." She said and left with the bottle of whiskey.

When Brooke came downstairs, she putted the whiskey away, and flopped onto the couch next to Julian. " Luke, Peyton asked for you." She said, smiling at Lucas, and smirking at Haley.

* * *

First of all i wanted to thank everyone replying for the helped. because Chapter 7 is up and 8 is running good. "the manly chat" credits are for _Angie elle_ i was reading her story daddies girl, which i LOVE!  
Anyway, let me know what you think, why you love it and because of which couples. Bye


	9. Chapter 8

_Autor's note: I wanted to thank you all for the reviews. This is a little shorter chapter, but it's fun!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8. True friends are made for a lifetime.

"Peyton just give it a chance" Brooke said when she'd jumped on Peyton's bed an hour ago.

"Fine you win, but I still don't get why?" Peyton said finally giving in. "Because then Haley doesn't" Brooke said.

"Why don't you want Haley to have Lucas." Peyton asked taking another bite of ice cream. "Because! If I can't have him then she sure as hell is not getting him!" Brooke said.

"Really Brooke?!" Peyton said dryly. "Yes! Plus he already likes you! I mean his missing out on me, so I'm not getting what I want, at least he should be getting what he wants!" Brooke said convinced, that it made sense.

"Right, and I am already not getting what I want so why not try right?" Peyton said sarcastic. "Exactly!" Brooke said cheerful. "Brooke Haley is my friend!" Peyton squealed.

"but you have a right to be interested in a boy who interested in you!" Brooke said, she wasn't planning on giving up.

Brooke took a bite of ice cream and said: "Peyton, the boy is hot for you, you know he's cute, so just make it work."

"Not it sounds like an arranged marriage" Peyton said. "Well, you might as well." Brooke added. "Brooke!" Peyton yelled. "This is ridiculous, I'm not going to date the guy so Haley can't."

"But you just said fine!" Brooke pouted. "Well, let's just say the was a big mistake, kind of like, you and Nathan, at that party, while he was dating me." Peyton gave Brooke the death glare.

"I still¬.."  
"NO Brooke I'm not!" Peyton scolded and then took another bite of ice cream. "But¬."

"Not another word about the subject Brooke!" Peyton said. "Well, then we might as well talk about Julian." Brooke said.

"Why, did something happen?" Peyton asked nosily

"Well, happen, is a .. big word." Brooke sputtered. "We talked, we had a good talk and then …we made out." Brooke said careful waiting for Peyton response. "You did what." Peyton asked with disbelief.

"We were talking and before I knew it we were making out, and it wasn't just me." Brooke said. "Where?" Peyton asked. "My …bedroom." Brooke said hesitating.

"And .." Brooke took and other bite and said: "And nothing, it stopped. He was really sweet."

"Really? Brooke is there something you're not telling me?"  
"No, it's like I said, he was sweet. He would have sex with me, because he didn't want me to regret, or make the things more awkward then they already are."

"Brooke, are you liking Julian?" Peyton asked amused. "Well.. I don't know, he's nice." She replied.

"Nice Brooke? Come on, I know you can do better, do you like Julian?" Peyton argued.

"Well, if you put it like that then I guess, I do?" Brooke said hesitatingly.

"Oh my god! That's great!" Peyton jumped up and opened the door. "Are you not interrogating me?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Nop, I'm inning Cash!" Peyton squealed before leaving the room, and skipping downstairs.

"Luke!" Peyton yelled, and jumped next to him on the couch. "You owe me fifty bucks!" She stated.

Lucas gave Julian a look. "Seriously man!" He called. Brooke was on top of the staircase ands saw Peyton inning the fifty bucks.

"You did not bet on me P. Sawyer!" Brooke scolded. "Oh yeah!" Peyton said satisfied.

"You are so dead!" Brooke ran down the staircase, and chase Peyton around the living room.

"Brooke! Cut it out." Peyton yelled, throwing pillows at her. "No way, you're not leaving this house alive" Brooke said with a mock.

Lucas and Julian followed the girls through the room amused. Haley sat on the other side of the room. She felt left out by Peyton.

Brooke noticed Haley's sulky look and said: "Haley, you might want to start chasing Lucas because Peyton changed her mind." Peyton let out a sound of offence.

Haley wasn't biting to the invention to join the chase.

"Brooke you really shouldn't tell me everything, I mean I don't have to know that Julian's underwear is lilac." Peyton said.

"I¬.." Brooke started. "It's not Lilac, it's purple!" Julian said. A fit of laughter bubbled up in Lucas.

"Not Funny!" Julian scolded. "I never told you that, I didn't even notice that!" Brooke squealed still chasing Peyton.

Julian stuck out his leg and let Peyton trip. She fell flat on her face and on top of Lucas, who was sitting next to Julian on the couch.

"Hi" Lucas said. "Hi" she replied.

Brooke stopped running and laughed. "Nice trick Peyton. Good pick up line Luke" She said.

She sat down on Julians lap.

"Come on you guys, it's been Christmas two days ago, we already lost the Christmas spirit?" Julian said.

"I think we left the spirit at home." Peyton said moving off of Lucas and taking place next to him.

"I'm afraid she'd right." Lucas said, followed by a spontaneous action. He pulled Peyton into a kiss, he'd made his way into her mouth before she could decide whether it was a good thing or not.

Slowly he pulled back from the kiss. "Sorry." He said dryly. "Like she'd believing that" Brooke chuckled.

"Not really" Peyton said still a little shocked. "I wasn't really true, it just seemed polite." Lucas replied.

"Polite?" Brooke said with a mock.

Peyton ignored Brooke comment and leaned over to Lucas and straddled his lap, and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

Brooke whistled on her fingers. Peyton pulled back from the kiss bombed his nose with another kiss and sat back on the couch.

"Thank you?" Lucas said.

"You're welcome" Peyton replied frisky.

"Come on Brooke" Peyton said and stood up beckoning Brooke to come. The girls disappear upstairs, all three of them.

The guys stayed down processing. "Good move Luke" Julian smirked. "Gee Thanks" Lucas replied sarcastic.

"What the heck?" Nathan said. "I invite you to my secret Christmas, and you hook up with my friends" He said sarcastic. "I know my friends is not what you're used to, but you don't have to jump them."

"Well, she sort of jumped me, you saw that right?" Lucas said. "Yah, Brooke me too." Julian agreed.

"After you both first jumped them, do deny." Nathan said amused. "Don't want too." "No, I own up too that one." Lucas and Julian replied.

"Well now you guys got your girl, little help on Haley please." Nathan said. Lucas switched looks and said. "No"

"What!" Nathan scolded.

"Orders" Lucas replied. "Brooke and Peyton." Julian added. Nathan gave Julian a really?-didn't-figure-that-look.

"Guys come on." Nathan scolded. "No, Nate it's not fair to Christy." Lucas said. "But you can tell us, how you feel about her, and if she's worth breaking up with Christy. " Julian added. "I thinks there still some ice cream if it isn't melted yet.

Nathan stared at the couple. "Ice cream and girl talk? God, you guys are gay!" Nathan said.

"It's not girl talk, since when can guys not talk about their feelings?" Lucas said. "You guys spend way to much time together!"

* * *

"You what?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "I have no idea why, he's arrogant and self centered and a jerk! He thinks that girls fall for him by just smiling." Haley said frustrated.

"Well, Christy does." Peyton commented dryly. "Well not helping!" Brooke scolded and flicked Peyton and the back of her head

"I don't understand, I'm not the kind of groupie, I'm a nerd, who can sing." Haley sputtered.

"Well, Brooke can tell you all about the irresistibility of Nathan Scott." Peyton said and flicked Brooke and the back of her head. "Ouch!" Brooke yelled.

"Payback" Peyton squealed and flopped on Haley's bed before Brooke could flick her back.

"Hello, could we focus on my problem first?" Haley scolded for attention.

"Sure, do you want to be with him?" Peyton asked her flopping back on her own bed.

"No, he's jerk, but I feel like¬…" Brooke interrupted her and said :"Like you're connected?"

"Yes?" Haley asked hesitatingly. "That's because we've been too busy with the boys, that you left out, and Nathan felt the same, so you had something in common." Brooke explained perky.

"but why do I still feel it?" Haley asked. She let herself fall back on the bed groaning.

"Chill Hales, it's probably the looks, or maybe you can feel through the defense he's holding up." Peyton suggested.

"Right, Peyton is right that's it, you're super girl." Brooke said huskily.

"No, that's no what I meant." Peyton said. "Maybe, you have a lot in common and you just feel that, through all the big talk."

"And?" Haley asked not sure what this analyzing helped. "So maybe, you should try to have a real conversation with him." Peyton said. "About what Peyton?" Haley said stubbornly.

"I don't know, music basketball, I can't spell it all out for you Hales." Peyton raised her voice in frustration. "Thanks" Haley said sarcastic.

She switched looks with Brooke and then they both said: "Sigh!"

* * *

**TaDa! it's going to be so much more fun! Just wait next Chapter up soon, tomorow or the day after. Don't forget to press the botton down there, and tell me what you think, i love you opinions!**

**Love philine! **


	10. Chapter 9

_Autor's note: Listen this is the deal, at some point Haley is talking about a Lyrics she wrote. It's an exicting song from Martina Mcbride and the song is in the link on my profile.  
Don't play it just yet that will spoil the story you can turn it on when there's a piece of lyrics and it flashes to Nathan after that. the moment really needs the song! (enjoy this chapter)  
P.s i't will be an important thing, it the story._

* * *

**Chapter 9. Reappearing when the new year surfaces**

Peyton walking into her office in LA when for cell phone rang. The looked at Caller ID. "Hey Luke." She said closing the office door behind her.

"Good morning, you're up yet?" He asked. "Yes, I just entered my office." She replied frisky. "Okay, I was afraid I might have woken you up." He said..

"You sounding awfully happy, boy." She said smiling while she sat down behind her desk. "Well, that's because I have good news."

"How good?" She said amused, but cautious that the door remained closed.

"Like, I'm in LA, for Movie business good." He said. "OH, that does sound good" She replied cheerful.

"Any chance you have time for like,.. Lunch today?" He asked hopeful.

Peyton opened the organizer on her blackberry. "Oh, sorry, Luke I got a over Lunch meeting." She answered disappointed. "Diner?"

"Sounds good where?" Lucas said, while he entered the studio, to meet with the head of the studio.

"I don't know yet, I'll let my assistant, make a reservation and then I'll text you the address." She said beckoning her assistant in.

"Okay, see you, tonight, bye." She said and closed her phone. "Lily, could you make reservation, for me at my favorite restaurant, for tonight, at like 9?" She told her assistant. "For two?" Lily asked smirking.

Peyton chuckled and said: "Yes for two, Lil." Lilly raised her eyebrow, Lily was the only one of the employees that could pull that off, without getting fired. "Date?" She asked.

"None, of your business, nosy." She said smirking. "Just wondered, you've been so.., cheerful, since Christmas." Lily said looking for the right words.

"Well, thank you, I had a good Christmas." Peyton replied. "We'll see if it stands this year, last year it lasted for about a month." Lily told her amused.

"I'll give it a try, and if not you have at least another week to enjoy me happy." Peyton said "Now go."

"Already leaving." Lily told her and turned around and took off.

* * *

"Mother!" Brooke yelled. "Keep your voice down young lady, not the whole office has to know, that you're acting like a child!" her mother said raising her voice, but so that no one outside Brookes office could hear it.

" Fine old Lady, but I'm not going to Milan for the spring line!" Brooke said. "It's still my company."

"Then act like it and don't just disappear around Christmas!" Victoria said. "because the company is up and running during Christmas!"

"No it doesn't mother only you do." Brooke said. "I really wish, you wouldn't meddle in my life, I told you, us is strictly business, what I do outside work, isn't business."

Her mother took a seat across the room. "Brooke, I'm not stupid I know you, go back to Tree Hill every year with Christmas." She said.

"So what! You're going leak it to the media!" Brooke said raising her voice. "You wouldn't because that would bring me in connection with Nathan and Peyton, and you don't want that!"

"I don't care what you do during your vacation Brooke, as long as you do at work what you're suppose to do, _like Milan_."

"Well, I'm not going I'll write them an excuse note." She said standing up and opening the door of her office. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have a company to run." She said and walked out, ticking Millicent on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Millicent replied.

"I need you for something, lets go get coffee." She said continuing walking.

"But what for?" Millicent asked. "I'll tell you, now come on Starbucks' waiting." She said.

* * *

Haley lay on her bed in her apartment in LA. It was like an hundred degrees outside and the air conditioning made a zooming sound. She'd got up early this morning to do some song writing, but the heat already got her. Now she was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling…

_I can't believe you've been able to keep that a secret!" Haley whispered. _

"_It wasn't really easy, I got a lot of help from my mom." Nathan answered.  
"Does Christy know?" Haley asked huskily. "No, it's not something you tell you girlfriend, if you're dating for six months, to risky." He replied. _

"_Wow, if she doesn't live with you, Where does she live and how much do you see her?" Haley asked stunned by what Nathan just told her. _

"_Every weekend, she lives with my mother here in Tree Hill, I always take her here with me, on Christmas, Peyton and Brooke are besides my mom, the only one who know." _

"_So, you're letting her down by not appearing, this year?" She asked. "Yeah, that's kind of why I've been so sulky all week, I miss her." He replied disappointed. _

"_Unbelievable." Haley spoke. "Respect" _

_Nathan smiled shyly. Haley raised a eyebrow. "Nathan Scott, Shy?" She asked amused. "I don't do girl talk this often." He said. _

"_It's okay, I think it's brave of you." Haley said. _

"_No it's not. I hide her from public, so people thought I'd left her, but I brought her under by my mom. When she died, I did the same with Sarah." Nathan bit is lower lip, something she'd never seen a guy do. _

"_Why?" Haley asked honored by the fact he told her all this. "Because I was afraid what people might think" He said. "Media can be ruthless." _

"_You wanted you protect her Nate, that's very normal" Haley hugged him, she had know idea why. _

When she though back of it she left so, dumb.

_Nathan smirked "Thanks" Haley blushed. "You're welcome" she said. "How did we get on this track?" _

"_Well you asked me, if I was really the dick, I seem to be, and then I decided to tell you about Sarah." Nathan said. _

"_Right, what's her full name?" Haley asked curious. "It's Sarah Belle" He answered. "After her mother?" Haley guessed. _

"_Yeah, after her mother." Nathan said "and before you ask, she's two years old." Haley smiled, that was going to be her next question. _

"_Why did you hide her mother in the first place Nathan?" Haley wondered. "Because, it was never meant to happen, and I was a jerk back then, so I hid it." He said._

"_But, I'm sort of done with twenty questions now, would you mind?" Nathan said and stood up. _

"_No of course not, good night." Nathan opened the door for Haley. "See you tomorrow" She said and then left his bedroom. _

Nathan played against the LA Lakers tonight, and he'd promised that his mother and Sarah would come. So she promised she would come too. She had this melody in her head and a lyrics, that might fit, but she needed permission, before making it a song. Haley whispered the lyrics and closed her eyes.

**In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero.  
I am strong an' wise,  
And I know no fear.  
But the truth is plain to see:  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes.**

* * *

Nathan headed out his hotel, and caught a cab. He wanted to meet his mom and Sarah before the game, he hadn't seen her in a week, and missed her terrible.

When he got in the cab, he flipped open his phone and debated about calling Haley, but before he could decided he got a call. "Hey Hales" He answered his phone.

"Hi, I got a question" Haley said, doubting. "I have this melody, and this lyrics.." She began. "you have song" Nathan asked.

"No, not yet, they're still separate because, it's about Sarah and¬" Haley was cut off mid-sentence. "What?" he exclaimed annoyed.

"Well sort of I mean it's inspired by you and her, but I wanted you asked you before I made a song of it." Haley explained. "Oh, sorry, it's just I told you that in confidence, and I though I could trust you with that." He said.

"You can, I'm not naming you or her literally, it's about the bond between parent and daughter. I just wanted to know, if…" Haley stopped. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "If what?" Nathan asked encouraging.

"What, you though of it." Haley said. "You're singing it to me now?" He asked amused. "No, like I said it's not a song yet, and I'm not sure it this is going to be the exact lyrics, but I emailed you the lyrics." She told him shyly.

"I wanted to know if I was right," Haley said. "If I had the feeling right." She clarified.

"Oh, haven't read my email yet, but I'll let you know when I do." He said. Haley sighed. "Okay, thank you." She said. Then the line got quiet.

After a minute or what, Haley said "I have to go, I got a lot to do before the game." She lied to get out of the awkward moment.

"Yah, me too." He said and hung up. Just then he arrived at the hotel of his mother. He got out and headed inside.

When he knocked on the door of his mothers hotel room. He heard a loud squeal that made and warm and happy inside. The door opened and his mother appeared form behind it.

"Hi Nate." She said stepping back for he could enter. "I missed you" He said taking the little girl over from her.

"Dady." She squealing. He smiled. "I missed you, Belle." He placed a kiss on her head. "I miss you!" She clapped her hands.

He sat down on the bed with her. "How's she doing mom?" He asked not taking he's eyes off of her.

"She's doing good, the pediatrician said she's healthy and growing as she should." Deb told him.

"She looks like her mother more every day, week." He said sound sad. "Nate, it's okay, to miss Belle, and it's okay to miss Sarah, when you're away, it's maybe even time you take her public." Deb said.

"What? I'm away to much to take care of her myself." Nathan said. "I'll move to Charlotte, you can bring her to me whenever you need to, but she'd your daughter, not mine." Deb said to him.

Nathan sighed, he loved his daughter a lot, and hated to be away from her.

"Dady, Play wit me!" Sarah chirped, pulling his shirt. "Yes, Belle." He putted the down the she waddled over to her ball. Of course his child had a ball.

She tried to throw to ball to her father. He smiled and picked up the ball and threw it back to her with little speed.

"Mom can I use your laptop for a moment I need to check my e mail." He said. Sarah waddled to her bal an brought in to her father as he sat down on the desk where Deb's laptop was.

"Yeah, sure Nate, don't forget the game though." She replied. "Thanks"

He lifted his daughter and sat her down on his lap. "I know you don't think this is fun, but someone wrote something for you." He cooed at her.

"I bal plaay!" the girl pouted. "come on baby girl, she put a lot of thought in this for us." He said.

The girl let out another pouting "no!" before wailing at the top of her lungs.

He sighed and teat back in her mouth and rocked her. "Shh, baby girl, it's okay"

"She's just tired, Nate. She missed you, she'd been wailing a day. It worn her out." Deb said. "Maybe we shouldn't go to the game."

He opened Haley's email.

"_This I the lyrics I wrote after that night you told me about Sarah, this is the feeling you gave me. About how she made you a better person, and she gives you the strength to continue that. I hope it's okay. I might record it as a song, but every time you hear it, you may find that strength you need. (you know for when he's a teenager.) I appreciate it that you told me, about her.__ I'm sure she's beautiful."_

He had tears in his eyes, reading just Haley's side note. He read out loud her lyrics, for Sarah and for Deb.

"_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero. I am strong an' wise, And I know no fear. But the truth is plain to see:  
She was sent to rescue me, I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes._

In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal, Darkness turns to light, And the world is at peace.  
This miracle God gave to me, Gives me strength when I am weak. I find reason to believe, in my daughter's eyes.

An' when she wraps her hand around my finger, Oh, it puts a smile in my heart. Everything becomes a little clearer.  
I realise what life is all about. It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough;  
It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up. I've seen the light: it's in my daughter's eyes.

In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future. A reflection of who I am, An' what will be.  
An' though she'll grow an', some day, leave: Maybe raise a family, When I'm gone, I hope you'll see, How happy she made me,  
For I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes"

When he was done, Sarah was quiet, and Deb was speechless.

He kissed Sarah on her head. "Come on little angel, we got a basketball game to attend." He said.

"Mom…" He said putting Sarah down on her bed.

"Mom?" He asked again. Then he saw she had tears in her eyes. "Mom?"

"Huh? Yah Nate." She replied.

"Sarah is coming to the game,.. With me. I'm taking her public. I'll hand her over to you when I need to play, but for now she'd mine." Nathan said.

"That's brave of you Nathan." She said.

Nathan picked up her coat, and worked her in her coat. "Come on Belle." He closed the laptop. Took her diaper bag on his shoulder and Sarah on his hip.

"I'll see you at the game." He said. "Okay, Nathan I'll see you there. Bye Sarah." Deb said and she watched them walk out the hallway, to the elevator.

* * *

Lucas walked out the office. He just had had a meeting with the head of the studio. He got a text from Peyton. "Damn it!" he thought.

He called her. "Hey Peyton." Peyton chuckled at his accurate response. "Hi Luke." She said.

"Any Chance we can get an earlier reservation?" He said. "Sure, why?" She asked a bit confused. "Nathan is playing tonight, I got tickets. Which was suppose to be a surprise, till you made a late reservation." Lucas said.

"Oh, yeah, sounds like fun." Peyton said. She knew Sarah was going to be at the game, and she knew Lucas didn't know about her existence.

"Yeah? Okay, then I'll see you at the restaurant, and we'll go to the game from there?" He said.

"Yeah, sounds good Luke, see you there." Peyton said hanging up, but before she could, Lucas said. "Is there something wrong Peyton? You seem so absent."

"I'm fine, really I'll see you at the restaurant." She said. "Okay, if it's to soon for a public date, than we can go separate." Lucas said. "No, Luke that's not it, I don't care about that anymore, really It's okay." She said and hung up.

"Okayyy." Lucas thought as he caught a cab.

Back at his hotel he called Julian and told him how the meeting went. After that he decided to take a quick, shower.

The temperature, was kicking in on him. Even though he spent most of his day in air-conditioned buildings. He couldn't wait for date with Peyton, it'd been three weeks since he'd last seen her.

They had left things, quite "open" when he left Tree Hill three weeks ago. Brooke and Julian closed the deal quite quick, but not in a positive way. Julian fell head of heels for Brooke, and Brooke I "little less" for him. Peyton said that that was predictable, but Julian was pretty broken up about it. According to Peyton so was Brooke. That didn't made thing better for Julian.

He missed her, and She missed him, but Brooke said that that wasn't the problem, she was too busy, and Julian wanted too fast. That was the problem according to Brooke, she'd been in touch.

He got out of the shower and dried himself off.

He had a big night ahead of him.

* * *

**Okay, surprise right? yep know, for me too. I'll be giving you a little more insode on what will happened between Brooke and Julian in the next Chapter!**

**don't forget to leave me a review on your way out!**

**Love Philine **


	11. Chapter 10

_Autor's note: I had i little mistake in my last chapter, saying it was really hot, when Lucas returned to his hotel, but i kinda lost track of the fact that it was January, and even though i don't live in LA, i am pretty sure it's not that hot there in January._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10. Today we're just not playing the game**

Nathan walked into the locker room with Sarah on his hip and her sports bag and her diaper bag over his shoulder.

A few confused looks and comments his way and he putted her down on a bench. He let the bags slip of his shoulder and then answered the looks: "This is Sarah, my daughter."

"You have daughter?" One of his teammates said. Sarah was watching everyone admiring.

"Yes, I've kind of been keeping, her a secret." He admitted. "and now you're done?" Another one of his team mates said.

"Yah, it's not fair to her." Nathan said while he was changing. "Who is her mother." Andy, and close mate of him, asked.

"Belle." Nathan asked plain. He really didn't want any more questions.

"I though you broke up with her, two years ago." Andy asked confused.

"No" Nathan said pulling his jersey over his head. "That's when he got pregnant, and where a lot of stupid mistakes began."

"Wow." Andy commented. "Yep" Nathan said picking her up. "I'm going to hand her over to my mom." He said taking Sarah out of the locker room, into the gym, while the rest of the guys were warming up.

"Come on Belle." He said walking up to Deb. The gym was still clear of the crowd.

"Hi mom" Nathan said. "Hi Nate, Hi Sarah" She said smiling. "How did I go?"

Nathan handed her Sarah and sighed. "Good, got a lot of questions, but okay." He said hesitantly.

"Okay, let's hope she'll be your good luck charm." Deb said pulling a elastic out her Sarah's hair.

"Here" She said. "Take this she'll be with you." Deb said.

"No, that won't be necessary, she's here that's enough." He said. Kissed her on top of her head and said : "Be a good girl for grammie okay?"

"Yes, dady, I be good." She squealed happy.

"Good girl, bye." He said proudly and gave her last kiss on her head. "You told Christy yet?" Deb asked.

"Yah, she didn't take it well, be I think we're still on." Nathan said. "Sorry Nathan." She said.

Then he ran toward the basket and asked for the ball caught it and the ball went it.

Yeah, Christy hadn't been exactly happy...

"_You have a daughter?" Christy laughed but overcame her fit of laughter as it stayed awkwardly quiet on the other side of the line. _

"_You're kidding right?" She said insisting. Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat and scraped his throat. _

"_No, she's two years old and her name is Sarah Belle Scott." Nathan said. "Are you on drugs or is this some sick way of breaking up with me." Christy screeched into the phone. _

_Nathan kept the phone and inch from his ear and let her yell. "No, I don't want to break up with you, but I don't want to keep Sarah a secret any longer, so." Nathan said doubtful. _

"_So I get the honor of hearing it… what? Two hours before making it public!?" She screeched. _

"_Sorry,¬" Nathan was cut off. "Who's the mother? Peyton Sawyer? Brooke Davis? Yah, I'm sure she is her, that what you do with Christmas?" She keep yelling, so that the inch became two inch._

"_No, it's Belle." Nathan said abrupt, no wanting to involve Peyton or Brooke in it._

"_Belle, that girl you dated three years ago?" she said. "I thought you broke up with her?"_

"_No, she died, at childbirth." Nathan said hurt. _

Even though Sarah had been an accident, he really loved Belle. Every time he looked at Sarah, it was like he stared into Belle's eyes. Belle always said that she was named after herself, because Belle meant Pretty. It had only been appropriate to call her Sarah Belle. Since Sarah meant Princess.

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go now, I'll see you when you're home, we need to talk face to face." Chrsty said and then hung up. _

_Nathan sighed and turned to Sarah "I don't think she's going to be your stepmother." He said and tickled her. _

Another ball went through the hoop and the team went back to the locker room the game was going to start any minute.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton walked from the restaurant to the game. "I had a good night" Peyton said smiling.

Lucas placed his hand on the small of her back and smiled "Yah, me too, now hope Nathan wins" He smirked.

"I can't do that, I'm a Lakers fan." She said flashing a smile. "You're joking right?" He said flashing a grin.

Peyton raised her eyebrow. "No, why would I be." Slapping Lucas' chest playful. "Maybe because¬" She said and then stopped started tickling her.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed. "You were who's fan again?" He said. "Okay, I surrender!" She squealed.

"Good girl." He said and pulled her into a kiss. She deepened the kiss and moan joyful.

Then she pulled away from the kiss and said: "I have to tell you something." She doubted about telling him but eventually it seemed the best thing to do.

"Nathan, has a daughter." Peyton she spilled. "Wow," Lucas said quite phlegmatically.

"I know it's none of my business but she's going to be here, Deb brought her here." Peyton said guiltily.

"I have a niece and he didn't tell me that…" it stared to sink in. "He has a girl friend who doesn't know." Peyton said.

"Ouch"

"Yeah," Peyton said already wanting to change to subject. Lucas gave her a squeeze. "Thanks for telling me." He said.

"You're welcome." Peyton shrugged. Lucas stood still and turned both his arms around her waist.

Their eyes looked, to Peyton's idea he looked like a puppy, she suddenly did hate puppies anymore.

"Maybe, we should just skip the game, head back to your apartment, pronto." He said between, the kissed he placed in her neck.

Peyton giggled. "No, I'm sorry, I promised Nathan we'd be there." She whined.

"Argh" He exclaimed in a played frustration. Peyton lifted his chin with her hand, and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Come on you really don't want to miss this game." She said giggling. "I know I don't." She swept her hair back with er hand and shrugged.

Lucas smirked and as she continued their walk to the game, he followed.

"Ah, so you did the decided to come." She said as he caught up with her. "Well, if you don't want to miss it there is probably a good reason." He said and placed a kiss on her nose.

* * *

Haley entered the Gym. Her eyes searched for a woman with a two year old. Since not many people would take their two year old to a basketball game, she could be quite sure that when she found them, she found the right.

Only she hadn't taken the size of the gym in consideration. She figured, because of what he was planning to do, that they be sitting close to the court.

Finally four rows up, she saw, a woman with an adorable two year old, sitting.

She made her way up and took place next to the woman. "Excuse me. Are you Deb Scott?" She asked politely, hoping she was right, and not wanting to think about what if she wasn't.

"Yes, I am." Deb said confused. "I'm Haley, I'm not sure Nathan told you.." Haley said hesitantly. She wasn't sure where to start. "I'm a friend of Peyton, he told me about Sarah." She said smiling shyly.

"Oh, yah, he did, you're the girl from the lyrics?" Deb said smiling warmly a her.  
Haley was pleasantly surprised that she knew about the lyrics, which probably meant that he liked them.

"Yah," She replied shyly. "It's beautiful, really. Nathan thought so too" Deb told her.

"Thank you, it's really all Nathan's words, I just made a lyrics of it." She told Deb and stroked the girls hair. "Hello, beauty." She said.

On the face of the girl came a pout. "I not beyouty, I belle." The girl said.

Haley chuckled at the girls comment. "Of course." She said. "I'm Haley." She told the girl.

The girl shrugged. "I Sarah." Haley smiled weakly. "I don't think she likes me." Haley said to Deb.

"She need approval from her daddy first." Deb told her. "When she know Nathan likes the person, then she likes them too." Haley chuckled. "Hmm, not as critically as a thought."

Then Peyton and Lucas came into the gym and spotted them. They came up to their row and took place next the Haley.

"Hey, Hales, I'm surprised to see you here" Peyton greeted. "Yah, I promised Nathan." She said which, caused some raised eyebrows.

"So Nathan told you." Peyton said beckoning to Sarah, who caught sight of Peyton.

"Peyon!" She squealed. "Hey, little Belle." She greeted the girl.

"This is Sarah?" Lucas asked. Haley realized that Lucas didn't even know about his niece. "Yah," Peyton said while the girl crawled over Haley's lap to Peyton.

"Hey, baby girl." Peyton said kissing her head.

"So?" Peyton asked Haley, coming back to her earlier question. "Yah, he told me, in Tree Hill, to convince me he wasn't a jerk." Haley said.

"And?" Peyton ask raising an eyebrow. "I'm convinced." Haley said admittedly

The teams entered the court and the Game started.

* * *

Brooke came home, she threw her purse on the couch and checked the missed messages on her machine.

"You have eight messages." She voice said. "The first message"

"Hey Brooke, it's Peyton. I tried your cell, but you wouldn't answer, don't for get to watch the Nathan game tonight, it's one you don't want to miss. Sarah is going to be there. Oh and Brooke, keep in touch, I know you're hurting but I'm here for you, as bad as you feel Julian feels worse, believe me. Please call. Bye"

"You have seven messages." Brooke pressed a button. "All messages deleted."

She sighed and turned on the TV and walked to her bedroom pulled a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, from her closet and putted them on.

While she headed for the kitchen to get herself some noodles. She thought back of what happened between her and Julian a week ago, while she thought that they were heading in the right direction…

"_Julian…" Brooke stumbled. "I ..¬" She stopped. She didn't know what to say. "That's really sweet." She said, the moment it left her mouth she felt so stupid. "You're welcome" Julian said sighing. "I __know, it's not what you want to hear…" She whispered. _

"_Thanks to that knowledge." He replied. "I don't know what else to say Julian." Brooke said as the tears were swelling up in her eyes. _

"_How about I love you too, Julian" He said, not angry but disappointed. Brooke started crying. "How about I like you,.. A lot" Brooke said whispering. "It's only been three weeks." _

"_Yeah, I know, but not three weeks of simple dating Brooke." He said. Brooke sat down. "You can't choose to love, or who to love." Brooke said huskily. _

"_No, you don't be you choose whether you open your heart to love." He said stepping closer to her. _

_She felt his hands on her shoulders and as the feeling of his hands, made her shiver, it also made her cry. "I think it's better if I go back to Chicago, I got that movie to work on." Julian said placing at kiss on her head. She raised her hand and brought in to his before he could pull it away._

"_I don't want you to leave." Brooke spoke slowly with pain in her voice. "I'm sorry Brooke, some day you'll open your heart to someone. Today is just not that day." Julian said with pain and disappointment. Brooke felt him pulling his hand away from under hers. She felt his other hand leave her shoulder and she got a scarily cold shiver over her back, when she could no longer feel his body warmth behind her. _

_She didn't look back, she heard a door close and burst into tears…._

With her noodles she took place on the couch and watched the game…

* * *

**let me know what you think! i love your reviews! might add some action in up coming chapters. Went carting today, with little bro, and had lots of fun. Might be fn to add some of that kind of action?!**

**Love Philine **


	12. Chapter 11

_Autor's Note: I loved all your reviews, sorry you had to wait so long on a update, i've been a little preoccupied with Twilight PS(pre-scriptum) i left little music remarks aty someplease for the fitting feeling. vi use them to get in the right mood to write the scene._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11. Revelations on Victory and Defeat**

"Ten seconds on the clock, the Bobcats need a basket to tie or an three-pointer to win."

Haley had never been about basketball, but this game was interesting. Nathan had played hard, according to Peyton, who went to more of his games, harder than usually.

As the ball went, shot by Nathan, from behind the three-pointer line, in, at the buzzer. The crowd started yelling and cheering.

Nathan was cheerful greeted by his teammates and then ran up the bleachers, forth row exactly.

He greeted Peyton Lucas and Haley and took Sarah of Peytons lap, where she'd spent the whole game.

All eyes were on Nathan. He took her down and took her with him onto the court. Sarah loved it and looked cheerful out of her eyes.

While celebration continued, there were a couple of people stunned by the action.

First Brooke hadn't seen that one coming. She knew Nathan was afraid of what the press would do, if they found out. So she wondered what made him do it.

Christy couldn't tear her eyes of the girl and she saw her move over the court on Nathan's shoulders. The girl looked like Belle, too much to her idea. She knew she couldn't live with a guy who had a copy of his old love, in child version.

Haley had no idea, that he was planning on revealing her to the world. She was stunned, but warmed by the sight of father and daughter.

* * *

When Nathan handed Sarah back to Deb and he headed for the locker-room. While celebrations continued in the locker-room and shower.

Peyton and Lucas, waiting for Nathan, just like Deb and Sarah.

Haley had made her way out as fast a she could. Something was bothering her but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Was it Nathan? He couldn't possibly be bothering her after tonight. Was it Sarah? She hadn't been exactly nice to her, but why would Haley be bothered by a two year old who didn't like her.

Was it something someone said? Peyton maybe? She scanned Peytons words finding something that might have bother her, but as she did that she could only notice to feeling she got when she thought back of Peyton saying _"Gee Sarah, you look more like your mother every day. You're like a little version of your mom." _

But Haley couldn't understand why, that bother that'd bother her. "So she took a took and tried not to get al worked up about it. Ever since Nathan told her about Sarah, she hadn't been able to remove him from her mind.  
She stepped in the shower and turned in on. While letting the hot water run down her body, she thought of it what Peyton said.

"_Gee Sarah, you look more like your mother every day. You're like a little version of your mom." _

Did she had a thing for Nathan? No of course not, that ridiculous! And even if she had than that still wouldn't explain this knot in her stomach.

She rubbed the shampoo through her hair. Her favorite Shampoo. Would he have told Christy first? Yah of course he did, she is his girlfriend, or maybe was now. That was none of her business, plus what did she care about Christy.

Maybe she did have feelings for him, no an thing for him. Maybe that was why so cared, but why?

"I mean I never even liked him before I knew he had a daughter."

Knowing he has a daughter shouldn't change that, he is what he is.

That knowledge didn't make him a nice guy. So why on earth did she feel so strong about it. or even better why so strong about the phrase.

Haley washed the shampoo out of her hair.

Simple, he walked around with pocket version of the girl he loved. Not that he could help it, but still, any girl would have a problem with that. So maybe, she shouldn't get in too deep. Friends was all she could handle right now and he head was shaking.

* * *

Christy, dialed Nathans number in the knowledge he wouldn't be answering.

It went over to voicemail. "Hi Nate it's me Christy, I watched the game, congrats! Sarah is beautiful, she looks like Belle, that's also kind of my problem. You have this girl in your life now steady, who is the pocket version of the girl you were in love with, the girl who could see through all your flaws and short comings and who gave you Sarah. Every time you look a Sarah you see Belle. I can't live with that. With Sarah it's like living with Sarah and Belle and I can't live with your kid and your ex. So it's over, we're done, and I'm really sorry to do this over the phone, but I really love you Nathan Scott, and it just hurts to much to do it face to face, I'll clear out the stuff I left at your place before you get home. Bye"

Nathan was stunned as he just listen to the voicemail Christy left him. He walked with to phone to he's ear to the people waiting for him.

As the voicemail was finished and closed his phone. "Hey Nate Great game." Lucas greeted him. "By the way you could have told me sooner that I had a niece."

Nathan chuckled. "Sorry man." And turned to Sarah. "But my beautiful Angel was my secret."

"That and Peyton and Brookes." He said smirking. "You told him that." Nathan shot a Peyton. "Sorry." She said smiling.

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked more worried about Haley than he was about his break-up.

"She went home, she was tired and took off right after the game why?" Peyton said raising an eyebrow at the end of the sentences.

"Nothing really she wrote a lyrics for a new song and sent it to me, she wanted to know what I thought, so I figured she'd wait with you guys for an answer." Nathan shrugged, hoping they wouldn't notice his interest in Haley.

Didn't help. "Haley told me, to ask you to mail her." Peyton said suspiciously.

"Mail?" Lucas chuckled. "Nice Nate" He laughed.

"Yah, thanks I will" he said taking Sarah over from Deb complete with her bag and other stuff. "Thanks mom."

And then headed out with Sarah for his hotel, hoping to call Haley before she went to sleep.

Lucas turned his arm around Peyton and they headed to her apartment. Deb went back to her hotel alone.

* * *

Peyton turned her key in the lock of her apartment door. Lucas right behind her. She opened the door and Lucas followed.

"Nice place you got here." Lucas said admiring her view of an lighted LA in the dark. Her view was definitely beautiful, especially at sun set, that be another issue for tomorrow.

While Lucas admired her view, Peyton dropped her purse nonchalantly on her couch and went into her bedroom. Stripping of her clothes and slipping into one of her new obtained nighties, from her sales hurt with Brooke two weeks ago at Victoria's Secret.

"Luke." She called nonchalantly. "Yah," replied, and turned around. "You coming." She said smirking and disappearing into her bedroom again.

"I think so" Lucas said playfully, before following he into her bedroom as a puppy. God she loved puppy's!

Lucas moved his hands over her back, and pulled her close. Peyton kissed his lips gently, while she unbuttoned, his shirt. The first for gentle kiss, turned more heated and Lucas opened his belt.

"Why did you even bother putting that nighty on?" He said between a kiss on her lips and the first of a trail in her neck. He pulled the straps of her nighty down.

Peyton smirked and pulled his shirt of his back and then the man under-shirt tank top. "You did really thing I'd give myself away to you, just like that?" She said huskily.

"I hoped." Replied with a breathy voice and pulled down his pants. He stepped out of them, and moved his, on her thigh lying, hand up under her nighty and moved his two fingers under the ribbon of the panties.

"Didn't think so" She said pulling his hand from her panties and pushed him down on her bed.

* * *

_Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift / Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne, required_.

Brooke turned off the TV. She was tired of crying and drowning herself in self-pity. She threw her noodles bowl in the sink and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, but as she walked to her bedroom to go the bed her eye caught sight of the t-shirt on her bed. Rumpled and tearstained.

She crawled onto her bed and to the t-shirt. The tears started rolling down her cheeks. She picked up the t-shirt and buried her face in it, like, noticeable in the t-shirt, she had done for the last week.

She crawled off the bed, with the t-shirt in her hand and headed for the liquor cabinet.

She didn't bother to take a glass and took the whole bottle. She crossed her living room and opened the patio doors. She shivered at cold air, it was after all January, no really balcony weather.

She made herself comfortable and placed the bottle on her lips.

Threw her head with bottle back and gulped down the liquor.

An hour later another four similar bottles, where laying around her, while she just finished the fifth. She was still crying, but the liquor made her forget why she was crying.

She looked at the t-shirt lying next to her on the Sun chair she was sitting in and was reminded why she was drinking. She got up and waddled over the patio inside. She tripped over the doorstep and fell flat on her face with her hand in a bottle and broke, without noticing the blood on her wrist, she went inside, and changed into something, not much better for the weather, her Victoria's secret nighty, she shopped with Peyton two weeks ago.

She looked in the mirror. "Mmmh," she mumbled doubtful about the outfit. "Better." She said and waddled back onto the patio, and on her way swung by the kitchen for I bottle of wine and a glass.

Back at the patio, she poured herself a really full glass of wine and picked up her phone and dialed Julian's number.

Is went over twice and then an sleepy Julian answered the phone.

"Brooke?" He said, after looking at caller ID. "Hi, it's Brooke, you know from New York" She mumbled. "Julian noticed that she was more than just a little tipsy.

"Yah, I know, what are you doing Brooke." He asked confused. "I was, sitting on my patio, taking a drink." Brooke paused to take a sip of her wine. "And then I thought…" Brooke trailed of when she noticed the blood on her wrist. "Oh I'm bleeding. Anyway.. I saying I thought of you. I wondered if I ever cross your mind. Or that you just took off with some slutty actress, so I thought I call call maybe, you wanted to keep me company, because you know, I've been sitting here alone the whole night, well since the end of Nathan's game. I watched that on Tv, but I had my noodles then so I wasn't alone, but now I have my wine, so I'm not really alone, you know, just my shadow and me and the bottle makes three tonight. I think that's song? Is that song?" Julian listen to her mumbling and got up out of bed.

With the receiver from his home line between ear and shoulder her looked for his cell phone. In the short while he'd spent in New York after Christmas, he'd met Millicent and he'd asked for her phone number in case there was something with Brooke, he knew Millicent was Brooke everything.

"Julian? Are you even listening, am I boring you or what?" Brooke said annoyed. "Sorry, Brook still here."

Brooke chuckled in despise "No you're not, you left people always leave, or just don't stay or they start living in other cities other states." She rambled on.

Julian dialed Millicent's number and placed his cell phone to his other ear. Keeping the speak-in part from the home line away from his mouth he said : " Hi, Millicent it's Julian I'm sorry to call you in the middle of the night, but Brooke called me, she's in bad shape." When she picked up the phone.

"You're surprised?" Millicent replied in anger.

"I guess I deserved that one, but that's not what I mean." He said. "Julian! You really don't listen do you, I might as well jump of this roof, only one suffering would my company be, but I'm sure my mother got that one covered as well"

"Brooke please don't, I would be devastated, and Peyton, and Nathan, and Lucas, Millicent and deep down in your heart you know your parents would be too." He said.

"Julian what I going on?" Millicent said Julian pep talk to Brooke made her worried. "Brooke is on her patio, drunk and bleeding, I'm worried, I'd go myself but before I'm in New York she could jump that roof a hundred times." He said.

"I'm not jumping, if you're not catching me Julian." Brooke mumbled. "Good cause I'm not catching you." He said.

"You're not, I thought you loved me?" She pouted. "I want you to come we can drink together!" she squealed. The mood changes were really scary.

"I'm on my way" He heard Millicent say and hung up. He missed parts of what she said listening to Brooke and the other way around.

"I'm coming to you Brooke." He said. "But it might take a couple of hours."

"But I want you Now!" Brooke pouted like a four year old. "I'm coming as soon as I can, but you need to promise me you're still going to be there when I come, you can't jump." He told Brooke

"Okay, but you're coming?" She asked. "Yes, I'm going to hang up now okay?" He told her.

"Okay." She said admittedly.

* * *

Millicent opened the door from Brookes Manhattan penthouse. "Brooke?!" She called.

"Julian?!" She yelled. "I'm in bath!" She sound cheerful.

Millicent worried, Julian said she was bleeding and warm baths and bleeding wounds didn't go very well together.

She ran into the bathroom. "Millie!" She squealed. "Hey, Brooke, are you okay honey?" She asked Opening the cabinet to find a band-aid, Brooke started to cry.

She pulled Brooke out of the bathtub and wrapped her in a towel. "It's okay honey, I will get better." She told her drying her wrist and wrapping the band-aid around it.

She helped Brooke dry herself off and putted her back in the sweatpants and tank top.

She putted Brooke on her bed and dried her hair. Quietly calming her.

"I love you Millie, you know that?" She said sad.

"I know Brooke, I love you too." She replied Brooke turned around and smiled "Thank you Millie"

Millicent putted Brooke in her bed and putted two aspirins on her night stand, she was going to need them.

Millicent went to the patio and cleaned it. collecting Brookes phone and placed all the empty bottles in the corner. She found the t-shirt, rumpled and tearstained.

She sighed, she felt bad for Brooke. "She most have been so lonely" Brooke thought and folded the t-shirt placing it on the table inside cleaned up the kitchen and bathroom and then felt.

* * *

Nathan came home from the came putted Sarah down. He changed her into her jammies, and tucked her in.

Taking a shower brushing his teeth and going to bed, Nathan though of what Christy said about Sarah. How much she looked like Belle, and wondered if he really saw Belle in her and if that was what made loving his little girl so easy.

Did she really looked that much like Belle? Was he still head over heels with Belle, even though she was dead. He missed her every day. He'd made himself move on after ten days of crying.

Then made him think he'd moved on from all the grief. That he was no longer grieving, but maybe he was still, maybe he hadn't moved on. He was still in love with her, but Belle was gone.

She would never be there in the morning. Just Sarah. Sarah was the last piece of Belle the very last piece.

And then there was Haley, Christy was never then important to him, but Haley was. She cared about him, he noticed that. He liked Haley a lot. She'd been so sweet when he told her about Sarah, she was different, different than all the other girls he'd dated before and since Belle. Just Belle, Haley reminded him of Belle, maybe more than Sarah.

Haley had dark brown hair, she was small and short. She had the most beautiful deep brown eyes. He was kicking himself for noticing, the last time he saw her he still had a girlfriend.

But that hadn't kept him from noticing, and her eyes weren't the only thing he noticed. She had a beautiful smile. "Argh" he exclaimed frustrated. Why was he thinking about that, it was torture. She'd left right after the game. She was avoiding him. How did that fit in with him picturing Haley's eyes and smile.

* * *

**I hope you loved it ! PLeaaaaaase don't forget the button down there, and leave me you review!**

**Love Philine **


	13. Chapter 12

_Autor's note : Sorry for the long time it took me to update.. i was writing this chapter, and then something else and I forgot, I'm writing three stories at once so... figures. Let me know what you think, it's a bit flaty this chapter, i'm having a little idea dryness here, so if you have idea's for the Naley and Leyton Story lines let me know! Love & light Philine_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12. We get the Misery upon ourselves

"Haley, could you call me back, Is your song finished yet? Sarah wants to hear it, just call me back please." Haley hung up her phone.

She wonder what to do. She had to made a decision, though she felt like she could, wasn't allowed to like him like that, let alone, love him. He had a girlfriend and a daughter, he was still ruled by Belle.

She dialed the number and waited for him he answer his phone. "Nathan" he replied as he answered his phone. "Hi Nathan it's Haley, sorry I didn't call, I've been insanely busy, so the song isn't finished." She couldn't come up with a better lie. "You've been busy, between Last night and today 10 O'clock?" Nathan chuckled. "Yes." Haley said trying to sound annoyed.

"And? Is your song finished?" He asked eagerly. She sighed he sounded like a puppy. "No, I went to bed and I had a recording session this morning." Haley said having the sounding annoyed thing under control. "Sorry, you just seemed so eager last night…" He trailed off.

Haley rolled her eyes, he was like a disappointed child. "Well, I was but… well Never mind, I got to work on the song but it's almost finished." She quickly finished. Why was she liking him so much. He was that cocky guy who was very much aware of his fame.

"Oh, okay, Well let me know, Sarah and I will be in LA for just today." He said hesitant. Would he….? No impossible he doesn't. But didn't he hit on her earlier? Like with Christmas… "Okay?" He asked. Haley pulled herself from her thoughts and said: "huh? What?"

"If you'll call me when it's finished?" he chuckled. Haley sighed. Why did the sound of his laughter sound so good, like a Christmas ballad. "Uh, Yes of course, I have to go bye!" She insisted and hung up the phone. "Damn it!" Haley threw her phone on her bed. She'd been home al morning, pacing through her apartment wondering if she should call him, if he was into her, if she should like him…

She sat down at her bed and picked up the guitar.

"_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero. I am strong an' wise, And I know no fear. But the truth is plain to see:  
She was sent to rescue me, I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes." _

While she quietly played the song she sang the words so gently . The song was finished already, but he didn't need to know that. She couldn't face him just yet.

* * *

When the sun shone in her face, Peyton carefully opened her eyes. She rolled on her side and the warm LA sun, sent pretty shivers down her spine. On her side he looked into the staring eyes on her side. She looked eyes with the eyes. "Hi" She squealed quietly. She tucked the sheets around her torso. She loved mornings like this. "Hi" The warm, gentle voice embraced her in the morning. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling peaceful. "How are you feeling?" the gentle voice murmured near her ear, feeling the warm breath on her skin.

"Peaceful" She replied sighing, she couldn't put her finger on the exact feeling. "Happy?" The gentle voice murmured between the kissed the lips placed in my neck. "I am." She said. She turned her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. "And _so_ Peaceful, when do you have to get back to Chicago?" She asked. Lucas sighed, he turned on his back and putted his arms behind his head. "You are ruining happy and peaceful with this?" He asked mocking. She chuckled and sighed. "I guess I am ruining the buzz, with my buzz killing question." She said. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips gently. "Mmmh, I wish is didn't have to go..." He murmured, kissing her jaw . Peyton giggled. "That tickles stop it."

Lucas unwrapped his arm from her waist and fell back on the mattress. "when?" she asked anxious. My flight is scheduled for tonight , 9pm ." He mumbled. Peyton closed her eyes and turned away from Lucas to hide the thorn expression on her face.

"Peyton, it's okay, I'll come back soon. And if you can make time to spent with me now, then you can make time to come and visit me..." He tried to convince her that this long distance thing could work.

"I know, I just don't want you to leave." Peyton mumbled. Lucas tried to pry her arms from her chest and pulled her back on her back. "Peyton, love. I love you. When this movie is done. I'll move to LA."

"and how long is that, a year?" Peyton replied sarcastically, her voice broke on the last two words and it was inevitable and Lucas noticed the tears in her voice. He turned on his side and kissed her shoulder, her neck, her jaw and eventually her lips. "I'll visit as much as possible, when we start shooting, I'll be able to visit more often. It's going to be fine." Lucas tried to smooth her. She didn't seem willing to give in.

* * *

Brooke tried to opened her eyes, when her eyes fluttered open, the light activated her headache. Her head hurt and the pounding feeling made it worse. She immediately closed her eyes again trying to remember what happened the night before. The longer she tried to focus on the night before, the more her head started to hurt. What happened, why did she drink so much? Had the misery finally broke her? That thought her more than, the headache she was suffering.

She hated feeling weak. The realisation that she'd been broken, that she hadn't been strong enough to fight it.

She wanted to forget last night, for as far as she remembered the night. She remembered just that she started drinking but after nothing. Black, she tried to open her eyes again, but the splitting, crushing pain and thundered through her skull, made her decided she better not open her eyes again today.

* * *

Julian hurried form his plane immediately to Brooke penthouse apartment. He'd left, so quickly the last time he saw Brooke, he'd forgotten to give her back her key, today that might be convenient, he had not a clue, whether Brooke remembered what happened last night, if she didn't remember, he'd prefer to leave before she noticed his presence, it would only make the things harder.

He opened the door carefully trying not to, make any more noise than necessary. He quietly dropped his bag on the hall floor. He closed the door behind him.

The sun shone through, the potent plate glass window, which was the back wall of her penthouse apartment. By the back door, that led to the patio, were quite a lot of bottles. He figured cause of Brooke's mental state last night.

Julian sighed, he had no idea what his departure, had done to her. He'd always figured she was strong, that she would managed. He wandered around her apartment, when it was clear Brooke was still asleep. He wouldn't wake her considering the, headache she was probably suffering.

The tear-stained t-shirt on the table caught his eye. It was his t-shirt, one he missed, now he knew where it went. Judging from the tear stains. It's presence was both comforting, and hurting. He picked up the t-shirt. I didn't smell like him anymore. It smelled like her. I was a good comforting smell, a smell he missed. He putted the t-shirt in his bag, he didn't know what would happen, but it was clear Brooke was comforted by it. So he replaced it with one of his clean ones, in the same colour.

The place looked messy, it was clear Brooke had been neglecting the cleaning thing. The cleaned up bottles and the folded t-shirt, had probably been Millicent.

After he waited an hour, and cleaned up the mess. He could no longer, resist the urge to see her. She carefully opened the door and peeked at the sleeping girl in the king-sized bed.

She seemed tortured, in pain. The expression on her face, showed flashes of pain and chagrin. The aspirins on her night stand, made him believe, Millicent took good care of Brooke.

He sat down in the rocking chair, in the corner of the bedroom. He had been surprised to see she had an old rocking chair in her bedroom, when he first came here. She told him it was an old chair, her grandmother had in the spare-bedroom where she slept when she stayed with her grandmother. She loved her grandmother. Her grandmother, was wife of a very fortunate business man. But her Grandmother never cared about money, although her grandfather did. Her grandmother was a woman of the family. He had enjoyed Brookes stories about this woman. How Brooke love to stay at the grandmothers, how she loved how her grandmother made the cookies, and let her help decorate the Christmas tree. She never told him, if that grandmother was her mother of her father's mother , but he always knew it was her father's mother. She mother wouldn't have turned out like this, with a mother like that, her father might.

Brooke mumbled some inaudible words and turned on her side. Quietly groaning.

She seemed so hurt, and the knowledge that that was his fault, was the misery the he thought her deserved.

* * *

When Brooke opened her eyes for the second time that morning, the headache was only worse. The sunlight was brighter, and was splitting through her skull. She sighed in defeat and closed her eyes, not even daring to get up. The aspirins on the nightstand had caught her eye, but they we far out of reach for her with a headache like this. "What the hell happened?!" She mumbled quietly, not wanting to tease her headache more. "I think you drank a little too much." A way to familiar, warm gentle, male voice replied. She shot up out of bed, sitting up and realized immediately that she'd made a mistake, by doing that and let herself fall back on bed. Bit her eyes were wide open, with pain and horror. "What are you doing here?"she asked with a small, hurt voice.

Julian came up from the rocking chair, and sat down the side of her bed. "You called me last night, you don't remember do you?"

Why! She was screaming is her head, which was even inside your head not comfortable with such hangover. "why would I have called him, why, would he have come? Why, how did her get in here, how long has he been here, all night," Slowly things started to come back to her. She remembered putting on lingerie, with lots of lace. She groaned. "No! Please tell be didn't found me like that! Please tell me, he didn't see me like that!" she was screaming in her head.

"Very little, I remember of last night, mostly just that I drank I little bit too much." She tried to sound sarcastic, and annoyed. She hated being seen like, and hurt and weak little girl.

"you remember that, or you conclude, that out of the headache you're suffering?" Why was he grinning? This wasn't funny this was a true torture.

"Why are you here, again?" She moaned, finally being able to sit up. "You called me, you were drunk you dialled my number, You were bleeding, and threatening to jump from you patio, down to building. You worried me." He said, a little amused.

"Maybe you should have let me jump." She suggested annoyed, by his amuse. His face turned serious and to showed flashes of pain. "Brooke, I would never let you jump. Let me see your hand." She only now noticed the band-aid. "It's okay" She replied, she didn't feel anything. "Good, and your head?" He said handing her the aspirins. "A lot worse, you said I called, and you came? Immediately?" she wondered, no she would need the answer, she needed to know if he found her in little concealing lingerie. "Yes, but you were having really bad mood swings, I was afraid you might, jump in the time it took me to come here. So I called Millicent. She took care of you. I only got here this morning about two hours ago." He explained.

She was so happy, with an assistant as Millicent. And she was happy, it was Millicent, who saw, her in pieces, who was the one who putted her in sweatpants, and tank top.

"Oh," was the only she could say. "Then why are you here?" Brooke tried to pick up on that what was left of her dignity.

"I'm sorry, Brooke but, you just never seemed to want to let anyone in." He said. "I know I shouldn't have left, I know it was early to throw such thing at you, I should have known better. It's just ..."he trailed off.

"Julian, you don't choose to love someone, that happens. I can't help it, but still the fact that I didn't love you the way you love me, doesn't mean I didn't care about you. Because I do. I care about you so much. It hurt when you left. I felt like all the trust I put in you, and you took it all with you when you left." Brooke started sobbing.

"Brooke, I know you don't choose to love someone, but you choose whether you open you hart to love. You're afraid. I now I realize, I've only made that disability worse..." He said, reaching out the stroke her cheek.

Brooke flinched away from him, with angry flashing over her face. "disability?" She asked incredulously. "You call, me being protective of my heart a disability?" She felt the angry streaming through her veins. "How dare you! You left me, more broken and hurt, and I've ever allowed myself to be, and you say this!" He reached out for her again, but she shoved him away. The headache, was now, painfully pounding, on the sobs. "I want you to leave." She sobbed. "and give me my key back."

Julian sighed. "Brooke, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is that you are very protective of you hard, and that I've enforced that even more." He was calm, although she could hear the frustration in his voice. "I'm sorry, for my use of words, Brooke. I never meant to hurt you. I love you." He pleaded.

Brooke stumbled up out of bed and said: "Leave, give me a minute." And then continued to the bathroom. Julian left her bedroom, and went to make her breakfast.

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

_Autor note; Thanks for all your reviews i love them, this chapte is a little short, it'stying some lose end before we're jumping a little in time again. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13. We shall Chase what we Desire.

Nathan was packing his bag, while Sarah was playing on his bed with a stuffed animal. He hadn't heard anything from Haley since, this morning. He had the twisted feeling in his stomach that she was avoiding them. Or just him. Since she didn't call or e- mailed him, he was now about to go home to Charlotte, without seeing her again. This felt wrong somehow, it was this morning only how could she be avoiding him.

"Shall we go see Haley before we go home?" I cooed at Sarah. Sarah didn't seem to care. "Who gave you the stuffed animal anyway?" He asked her, Sarah looked up and waved the animal up and down. "Haley!" She gurgled. Nathan smiled. That made him feel better, even though now she'd given his daughter a present, like she wanted Sarah to like her, but she wouldn't call. The song was probably not ready yet, Nathan decided. She wasn't avoiding him, she was just busy.

He kept up that thought during packing, but as soon as everything was packed, he was worrying again. "Belle, shall we go see Haley!" Nathan emphasized Haley's name. "Sarah did look up now. Haley Haley!" She squealed. Nathan chuckled at his daughters enthusiasm. "Okay, we'll go see her." He made himself believe he was doing this because Sarah wanted it. Denying he's need to see her.

"Can't think of her like that , can't think of her like that" He reminded himself. But her beautiful brown eyes and perfect lips, flashed for his eyes again. "sigh!" He groaned. "What's wrong?" Sarah asked him, glancing up at him, with puppy eyes. Belle's puppy eyes...

"God I'm in trouble" Nathan thought and sighed. "Come on girl we're going to see Haley." He said and picked up the bags. Sarah clapped in her hands, and squealed loudly. "Haley!"

Pick bounced the little girl on his hip, and left his hotel room. "You know some days I really wish you were a boy. Then I wouldn't be seeing Belle everywhere, and you wouldn't be so hung up on every female, you met." Nathan chuckled and the girl kept squealing Haley's name and bouncing her stuffed animal. He rolled his eyes and checked out of the hotel. "Thank you." He said as he left the reception and made his way out of the hotel. "So girly" He said. "time to see Haley"

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Julian asked as Brooke left her bedroom. He hair was wet and she was wearing sweats. She sighed, and sat on a stool and the kitchen counter. Julian shoved a cup of coffee her way. "Thanks" She muttered under her breath. Julian chuckled, and flashed a grin. "What's so funny?" She asked annoyed. Julian sighed. "Nothing in particular."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "that's for me?" She asked eying the plate with eggs and toast. "Yeah, although I took some myself as well, food on a plane is not fantastic." She rolled her eyes again and pulled the plate toward herself. "Sure, it is." She replied. Brooke was dodging the subject of his presence, and Julian was trying to cut into the subject, but... Brooke refused, and started talking about other stuff.

After 4 hours, of small talk Julian snapped. "Brooke! Cut it" he snapped at her. She was surprised by his sudden attack. "Brooke, I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I hurt you, but please talk to me." He pleaded. She let out a small sigh and looked down at her kitchen counter. "What do you want me to say?" she snapped back at him. "I don't know, Brooke something. You've clearly been unhappy" he stated. She made her only angrier. How dare he, he's the one to cause it in the freaking first place!

"Clearly yeah! Because your ego couldn't handle he fact, that I don't love you." She voice sounded cold and cruel. "You know even normal people take longer than that to fall in love, any girl would have freaked."

Julian didn't seem to be agreeing with her. "No, not the way we've been together" He said. "Brooke listen I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I wasn't patient enough. I'm sorry. Could you please forgive me. I do in fact love you. I'll wait." Brooke had a hard time readjusting her opinion in the matter, as well as her feelings. Brooke stood up and started pacing rounds through her living room.

"You can't you say that. You can't just say sorry, and expect everything to be okay. You can't. I have a life, I moved on." She rambled. Julian chuckled. "I can see that" he motioned to the bottles.

Brooke threw him a death glare. "Not the point" Julian grinned. "My point is that I don't know if I want you back" she blurted out. Julian's face fell. He hadn't seen that one coming, clearly not happy. "I guess, I should have, seen that one coming.." he said disappointed but calm.

"I'm sorry I...." Brooke trailed off. Julian sighed. "it's okay Brooke, I guess I'll be going home." This time it was Brookes face that fell. She didn't want him to leave, but she didn't know what she wanted. At least she didn't wanted to let him on. "I love you, Brooke Davis. I'm sorry for hurting you." He apologised.

Brooke walked back to the kitchen. Before she knew, her hand were on his face and her lips crushed on his. She closed her eyes as she felt Julian responding to her kiss, with the same eagerness. His hands were around her waist, her hands in his hair. Desperate not to break the kiss, Brooke took slowly steps backward, pulling Julian along.

* * *

Peyton dragged her feet, at the airport, following Lucas. When they were forced to say goodbye, Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Duhh" He said a little smug. She smiled. "I love you too." He added. She smiled widened and Luca planted another kiss on the smiling lips. "see you soon" he said and then left. Her eyes turned sat. He blew her a last goodbye kiss and then disappeared in to the crowd.

Suddenly she felt a arm on her shoulder. "It's okay, they'll come back right?" Haley was standing beside her. She was smiling a little mocking. "_They_'ll" Peyton emphasized. Haley smiled. "I've got a problem." She admitted. Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes. "I know they are charming the Scott boys." She said and then they returned home together.

* * *

The next morning, Brooke woke up by something nudging her. She was confused but all too soon, her memory returned to her, and she shot up in bed. "Oh, Brooke. I didn't meant to wake you up." Julian was pulling up his pants. Right, she'd said something, he got it wrong and instead of setting it straight. She had attacked him with a more than eager kiss and they'd end up in her bed. Where she was sitting in now. She watched Julian get dressed, and she wondered why he was getting dressed. "You going somewhere?" She tried to sound casual. She failed.

"I'm going home Brooke, like I promised. You moved on. I'm excepting that. I'm sorry I came." Julian said and buttoned up his shirt. No no no no! She thought this was a good way to make him understand she didn't want him to go. Didn't this mean anything to him?

"This was a perfect goodbye Brooke" He leaned over the bed and kissed Brooke. She eagerly excepted the kiss, hoping for more. He pulled away swiftly. Brooke was stunned. "Yeah, Perfect goodbye" She mumbled. She smiled weakly at Julian. Why? "Speak! Speak! Tell him you don't want him to leave! Tell him!" She yelled to herself.

Julian straightened his clothes as walked to the door. "Tell him!" she shouted at herself.

"Julian" she spoke hoarsely. He turned around to look at her. "I'm sorry..." she trailed off. She couldn't do it. She felt like she was saying 'I love you' Rather than 'I don't want you to leave' Julian smiled, not what he wanted to hear. "I love you." He mouthed and then left. She heard footsteps in her living room and then her front door shut.

* * *

Haley recorded 'In my daughters eyes' today in the studio. Peyton was satisfied with the results, but Haley wasn't... "Peyton, I'm not sure about it... It's not my best.... I know it isn't" Haley tried to convince Peyton. "Honey I know you want to give the best of yourself for this song,... but really all you can do, is this.. This absolutely the best I've ever heard you do. It's great... and not Chris Keller Great. Haley James Great, that's much greater." Peyton said. Haley gave in. "Fine,.. And do not ever mention that name again." Haley sulked.

Peyton went back into the booth, and said: "Now let's move on... Las Palmas okay?" Haley sighed and went back to the microphone. "Fine" She said still sulky.

"_I woke up in white cotton sheets _

_With a glass of champagne in my hand _

_I looked out the window beside me _

_Breathed in the sea and the sand _

_And all felt fine.............._

_

* * *

_

**That's t let me know what you thought!  
Love Philine**


	15. Chapter 14

_Autor's note, Sorry for the long time no update. im writing as much as I can get squeezed into my scedule. So knew Chapter, little time jump one of 4 months actually, just read and let me know what you think, love to hear your comments. don't forget to leave them _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14. When you're busy, things change without you taking notice.

Brooke walked back to her office, Millicent behind her. "Brooke you have premiere tonight at eight." She informed Brooke. Brooke nodded and closed her office door. "Okay, I'll be there anything else I need to know." Brooke replied, while she sat down and opened her laptop. "Okay, and then there a last thing I need to asked you." Millicent said as she turned to the door. "Have you spoken to Julian?" Brooke sighed, spun around and said: "No, I have not had the pleasure of that conversation Millicent, and I do not intend to have it any time soon." Millicent rolled her eyes.

"Listen Brooke I'm telling you this as a friend. But You slept him Julian and then he just left.. and you let him go, while you've been so death, zombie like when he left at first. Now you just let him go.." Millicent was right but... "I know honey, it was just the closure we both needed. I'm not zombie like anymore am I?" Millicent threw her a disapproving look. "Brooke have you not watched, show news, recently, you look bad. You look hurt and for now the whole show world is wondering why. I have no idea how they did not make the connection yet."

Julian had been burned on her brain tissue, like a burn mark, but hadn't been on her conscious mind for a long time. At least not since he left four months ago.

"Thank you Millie" she said and closed her laptop. "I'm going home, prepare for tonight." She announced and then turned around and left her office. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Haley was composing a song, playing at few bars absently minded. She had been less than happy, over the past 4 months. She hadn't called Nathan once in the past 4 months, he had called her many times., but since she knew it was him calling she never picked up.

Her newest album was finished and about to be released, along with 'In my daughters eyes'. 4 months ago she found herself in love with a guy, that was caught up in a lost love and a daughter that was an exact copy of that lost love. She'd been denying that she loved him all along. Till Peyton walked into Haley apartment a week ago. ...

"_Haley enough! Nathan has been calling like crazy for the last 4 months, asking why you're not answering your phone. I was trying not to break his heart and say; "Dude, take the hint the girl doesn't want you.. " but I thought that would make him feel bad and I know it's NOT true!" Haley sighed waved a little circle in the air with her hand and said : "First of all chill! Second of all, I'm not in love with him, and I wish you would have told him to take the hint, because that exactly what I've been trying to send him. The hint!" _

_Peyton rolled her eyes, and sat down next to Haley. "Haley I was the one standing next to you 4 months ago at the airport. You love him and that little girl more that you love your music. I'm just wondering what it is that is making you do this." Haley placed her guitar in its standard. "Sarah" He said flatly. _

_Peyton looked stunned at Haley. "How the hell is this Sarah's fault?" Haley sat back. "it's not her fault, but it is because of Sarah..." Peyton stood up. "I'm disappointed in you Haley, of all people I thought that you wouldn't be the kind of girl how had a problem with Sarah. You Love Sarah! Why would you cut out Nathan because of Sarah. I mean really of all people I've seen Nathan date, and all the time he was afraid that if he took her public that they would be rejected. You are the first person who he confided in and you do this!" Peyton shouted. _

"_Peyton!" Haley said. "I really don't get it Haley, it's like you're a whole other person!" _

"_Peyton! Really That's why you think? I would never cut Nathan out because of Sarah. I love that little girl. It's Nathan really. He loves Sarah so much it's that what worries me." Peyton sat down on the couch looking confused. _

"_How is Nathan Loving Sarah a bad thing?" She asked. Haley rolled her eyes. "have you ever looked at the girl. She'd an exact copy of Belle! I'm afraid he loves Sarah so much because she reminds him of Belle, and that he never got over that loss." Peyton nodded in understanding. "Aha, i get that and honestly I've asked myself the same question, the hell I've asked Nathan the same question. He always wondered if that was it, it that was what made Sarah so easy to love. But he knows Belle is gone, and that taking care of Sarah is the least her could do of his lost love." _

_Haley had tears in her eyes, but she still wasn't convinced that, this meant she should be with Nathan. "And .. that means I'm right, that means he loves Belle more that he'll ever be able to love anyone else!" Peyton nodded. "I'm not sure if he won't be able to EVER love anyone else but... yes Belle meant the world to him."..... _

"I should call him" Haley said to herself. And sighed.

* * *

Brooke walked into her closet trying to figure out what to wear to the premiere tonight. She didn't look forward to the night and her lacking in date made that worse. She grabbed a few dresses form the rack in her walk-in closet. With the dresses selected her chose a couple of shoes to go with the dresses. Back in her bedroom she pulled one of the dresses of the bed and went into her bathroom.

She took off her bathrobe and slid the dress of the hook. She gently stepped into the dress and pulled the straps over her shoulders. Brooke turned to the dress mirror, that stood in the corner of her bathroom. She pulled the zipper of her dress up, the zipper went rough and after a lot of pulling the zipper went up, but the dress was really tight. Brooke turned in front of the mirror to see what was wrong with the zipper, when suddenly the one the dress's seams burst open. "Crap! What's wrong with the stupid dress!" She shouted. Brooke pulled down the all-to-eager-to-open zipper. She stepped out of the dress and examined herself in the dress mirror. "Oh God, No this can't be true!" she whined. Brooke grabbed her bathrobe and ran into the living room and picked up the phone. "Millie it's me, you have to come,.... Yes there's something wrong, just come okay?"

She went back to her bedroom and pulled another dress from her bed. "Okay how about you" she mumbled and went into the bathroom. She stepped into the dress, and tied the ends of her halter top together in her neck. She tried zipping up the dress on her back, but she didn't get the dress closed. "You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled not forcing the zipper up any further hoping to save this dress from the fate the other one had gotten.

Ten minutes later Millicent showed up. "Brooke what's wrong you sounded upset on the phone" Millicent said as she entered, or actually Brooke pulled her inside. "Listen, I got _fat_! Can you believe that! I got _fat_!" She shouted throwing her hand in the air.

Millicent followed Brooke into the bedroom, Brooke threw the dress with the burst seam at Millicent and let herself fall back on the bed. "Oh" she said as she saw the burst out seam. "What am I suppose to wear tonight, I fit neither of these dresses!" She said waving at the other dresses on her bed. Millicent pulled Brooke up from the bed and said; "Let me see" and pulled her bathrobe open. Millicent examined Brookes figure.

"Brooke..." She said hesitantly. Brookes eyes met Millicent's and the look in Millicent's eyes confirmed what she'd been fearing. "Nooo!" She whined and dropped back on the bed.

"Hoe long since your last period?" Brooke bent over the side of the bed the retrieved her agenda. She flipped through it looking for the last note she made of her period. "I've been so busy last 4 months! The last note I made was more than 4 months ago!" Millicent gave her the most meaningful look. "that means it's ..." Millie mumbled. "yes that means that if I'm pregnant that it's Julian's and it means I'm about 4 months pregnant and that I can't get out of this anymore!" Brooke shouted with tears in her eyes.

She collapsed in Millicent's arms and sobbed.

When she came to her senses, she said: "Millicent you can't tell anyone! You hear me, not Peyton not Nathan not my mother and most certainly not Julian!" Millie nodded. "Sshh, I won't, don't worry, but you'll have to tell someone sometime." "No! You promised!" Brooke spited out.

"Brooke I Promised, I won't say anything." Millicent assured her. "But _you_, are going to have to tell someone." Brooke nodded. "Perhaps you should take a break for the rest of your pregnancy. Hand over some of the work and design from LA go to Peyton, go to Nathan. Just away from here, to a place you can take it easy." Brooke though about this. She knew things would get bad when the Press found out she was pregnant. "I think that's a good idea. Could you stand in for me till I'm ready to come back? I'll go to the doctor in Charlotte." Millicent sighed and said : "Of course I'll said in for you. And I think it's smart to go to Charlotte I don't think LA would be a good place."

Brooke got up from her bed and wiped the tears from her face. "You're right. I'm going to pack and let Nathan know I'm coming. Can you cancel the premiere tonight for me?" Millie nodded. "I'll make an appointment as soon as I get there."

Millicent nodded again and turned around to leave the room. "Millie?" she turned around "Yes, Brooke?" Brooke smiled. "I love you, and I trust you with COB." Milli smiled and replied; "thank you Brooke." And left the room.

* * *

"Lucas! I know I promised, I really want to come, but it's just not possible and I hate that." – "Peyton you said that last week and the week before!" Lucas snapped at her. Peyton sighed heavily. "I know" she whispered. Lucas sighed too and said; "I love you Peyton, but if we keep being so far apart than maybe we should set each other free." A tear rolled down her cheek while her assistant was impatiently waving with a note that said she had someone on line 2. She quickly wiped it from her cheek. She knew that if she hung up she and Luke were done. "Lucas, I love you too. I don't want to Break up. I'll do the best I can to visit, I promise." Lucas sighed again on the other side of the line. "Like i said you promise a lot but you never keep your promises, there not worth that much." – "I Know I'm sorry.... she trailed off. "I get it you need to go, me too, it's really time to set each other free Peyton, I love you, but that's not enough. Bye." He had hung up. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she pressed 2 on her phone and went into the other conversation.

* * *

"Crap!" Lucas threw his phone across the room. It shattered into a million pieces to the wall. "Luke, stop copying me" Julian said as he entered. "We don't pay for purposely broken phones."

Lucas threw him a dirty look. "I'm not in the mood Julian. Plus you were to one to leave twice!" Lucas snapped. Julian raised an eyebrow. "Luke you just ended thing with Peyton."

Lucas sighed "I know, you know what it feels like." He sulked. "Yes, but I broke up with both of them because they didn't love _me _" Julian sighed. Lucas rolled his eyes. "Poor you. Come on, I need a drink!" he said and headed out of the office.

* * *

**That's it! please leave your comments! next Chapter is called Las Palmas, after bethany joy Galeotti's song. (pleas listen it before reading the chapter, or while reading th chapter, make sure you have a version, when chapter chapters here. **

**Love & laughter Philine**

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

**please! Yell at me! I'm so not updating my stories! I deserve it! I love you all for reading and loving my stories. Sorry it's been so long.. Any way continue here ****

* * *

**

Chapter 15. Las Palmas

Tonight there was a party. This society thing, Haley wasn't looking forward to. One of those famous and rich had invited entire Hollywood to its beach house. Peyton had made her go, but now she lingered over the boardwalk, on her way to the house. Her long white satin dress, moved in the wind. Her mind was still absent, still with Nathan. Her phone in her hand, twisting and turning, debating about whether or not to call him.

"Hey, Haley is it right?" A male host of yet another TV show, said as he came up to her. She nodded quietly. "Everything okay?" The event was popular for the paparazzi, and somehow she didn't want Nathan to find her face in a magazine with this guy, the next morning. "I'm fine." She struggled, and ran. She left the boardwalk, running now, through the soft velvet sand. Her shoes sinking in the sand, the beach whooshing in the background.

After she ran a couple of minutes she sat down in the sand, not planning on attending the party. She sat there twisting and turning the phone in her hand and cried. She had finally let herself lose it. Haley sat in the sand crying her tears, making the sand thick together, in little drops. Her satin dress feeling soft but cold to her skin. Nathan hadn't called in two weeks. He had given up, she was sure. If there was ever any interest in her, he had finally lost in now.

Although this was what she had whished for in the past 4 months, it felt wrong somehow. Haley kept telling herself that it was a good thing. But why did she still have this terrible feeling in her stomach, this pit, this knot, this nausea? She suddenly felt given up on.

Today she heard her sister Quinn got married, last month and that her whole family was there, but that Quinn hadn't forgiven her for missing her daughter birth and first birthday. So she hadn't been invited. She felt alone. Tears leaving salty marks on her satin dress, Haley laid in the warm, sand of a LA beach. The moon shone on the water, and the waves. It made the beach seem so magical. A place to walk with the love of your life. She sobbed, and placed her phone in the sand.

"Haley? Honey are you okay?" The pained familiar voice came up behind her. Another satin dress sat down in the sand. "What's wrong Hales" Peyton said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Quinn got married last month. I wasn't invited, because I was on tour, when Alice was born and at Alice's birthday...." She trailed off. She voice trembling she said: "In fact I've never met my niece. Quinn isn't talking to me." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Nathan stopped calling." She closed her eyes, silently crying inside. "and you and Lucas broke up. Brooke and Julian broke up." She swallowed the lump in the throat. "What does showbiz bring us.. everything we thought to have had achieved in the last 5 months. It's all gone. How is this the life what we want, if this is what it brings us." Haley spoke slowly and pained.

"Look at us, we either have a partner in the same city with the same job, or we spent or Saturday nights with 'other famous people' because we're all alone." Peyton agreed with her. She had thought the same since she and Lucas broke up. She hadn't even spoke with Brooke in a long time. "How is this what we choose?" Haley asked.

Peyton wrapped her arms around Haley. "It looks like it's just the two of us." The girls stared at the moon, hoping that the man they loved was staring at the same moon, wishing they were staring back.

=0=

Nathan said down next to Brooke on his patio. Where Brooke was sitting in a with cotton dress, with a cup of tea. "How's the baby." He asked kissing her on her head. "Good." She replied smiling, stroking his hair, as he bend over the to kiss.

"Good" He replied, sighing. She stared at the moon Nathan followed her gaze till her found the point of focus. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She looked away and her gaze met his.  
"Yes, it's very pretty." Brooke answered absently minded. The wind blew the still warm air over the skin, but Brooke shivered. Nathan noticed and said; "C'mon let's get you to bed." She smiled and nodded. Brooke got up from her chair at the patio, and Nathan helped her and her belly to their bedroom. He closed the door behind them, while Brooke muttered something about being fat.

Nathan chuckled and followed her down the hall. "Babe, you're not fat you're pregnant, it's pretty." He kissed her neck and ear and whispered. "it's even very sexy." A smile crept into the corners of her mouth. "Really?" He grinned with anticipation. "Mm-mm, Very sexy" He murmured wrapping his arms around her belly. He left a trail of kisses in her neck, while she giggled, and pulled him into the bedroom.

=0=

"You still miss her?" Lucas asked Julian as they were sitting in their chairs at her balcony. Brooke had been the only thing on his mind since he left her again 4 months and two weeks ago. "Of course, but she was ready to move on." He replied staring at the moon. "I she's happy." Lucas said. Julian looked at him. "Peyton" he clarified. Julian nodded. "I want that for Brooke too."

Lucas sighed another sip of his beer, and said: "We're rather pathetic aren't we?" Julian met his gaze and said; "Yes" and nodded. "So what do we do now?" Julian sighed at the question and said; "We fix it" determent. Lucas nodded. "We tore are lives apart, and putted the wrong pieces at the wrong place. It's time to put the puzzle back together as it should be." Julian nodded in agreement.

Then he sighed. "How?" his eyes met Lucas' again and Lucas said; "We go back to where it started, 5 and a half months ago." They picked up their cans of beer. "Tree Hill" They both said in agreement and emptied the can.

"Tree Hill here we come." Julian said.

* * *

Tada! Review and Yell and praise all you want I'll TRY to update soon.


	17. Chapter 16

**Troubles! Yeay! Sorry, I believe I promised Quick updates because i ALWAYS forget to update so this is a revalivaly Quick update! Yeay! So Back to Tree Hill Let the game begin!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16. Christmas, inside out.

"Tell me again why are we going to Tree Hill." Haley asked Peyton as they entered Peyton's privet jet. "to go back to what it we missed out on last time" Peyton replied. It might give you another chance to make things right with Nathan and Sarah." Haley rolled her eye. You've been eager to go ever since Julian called you to meet him in Tree Hill 2 months ago." Haley said sulky, as she flopped into her chair. "Yes, Haley you were the one that said we screwed up. THIS is our chance to make up for our mistakes. We're going to do it differently." Peyton let he pilot know we were ready to take off.

Haley turned on her Ipod and closed her eyes. Her album was released, the song were done. As 'in my daughter eyes' played, it still made her shiver.

The Whole flight Peyton wished she'd be able to make thing right with Lucas. Because he was all she'd thought off and he was all she wanted. She could miss her work, she could live on the other side of the world and not care, as long as she could be there with Lucas.

This Summer would be the chance to make things right. If she never returned to LA, she could live with it. She also missed Brooke like crazy and she knew Brooke was going to be there. She hated she'd lost touch, with her former best friend. She would make things right.

* * *

Nathan mailed Lucas the keys to the house in Tree Hill when he agreed to come. He hadn't told anyone about him and Brooke. That sort of happened when she showed up 2 and a half months ago. Alone and panicked about the child she was carrying. Now they were together they had agreed to pretend to everyone that it was his. So they wouldn't be confronted with Julian. "Brooke are you done packing babe?"He called from Sarah's bedroom. "Well I think it would help if Sarah packed her own suitcase, instead of helping me. Then you can help me." She called back from the bedroom.

He rolled her eyes. Brooke and Sarah had always got along really well, and Brooke always loved spoiling her. Sarah was in heaven when she heard Brooke was her new momma. "Belle, come on!" He yelled at Sarah, who quickly hopped to her feet and came to help her father. Sarah was totally happy with the idea of a brother of sister.

"Yes daddy" She flopped on the bed. He chuckled. 'Go pack the rest of your stuff, you goof. I'm going to help Brooke." He said and she nodded.

He walked down the hall and Brooke was sighed frustrated. "it's never going to fit!" He chuckled. "Brooke you don't even fit half of the stuff in that suitcase." He said. She shot him a death glare. He rolled his eyes. "You can stare all you want but it's not going to make you fit these clothes." He said taking at set of maternity clothes, she made herself from her closet. "I'd pack these if I were you." Frustrated she threw a set of her summer clothes she didn't fit, through the room. "Fine!" she shouted. He went to her side. "Brooke you made these, because all the clothes from the store, were.."He quoted. "Utterly Disgraceful." Pouting she let her head rest on his chest. "I miss being the skinny me." He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. "I like you, in every way."

"You're such a suck up sometimes. No wonder, you're girlfriends stick around, with this amount of sex." He groaned. "You know you're mean." He said mocking. "you can pack that suitcase alone." He turned around to walk away. "Aahh, I'm sorry, will you help me?" She pouted. "Fine" I sighed.

* * *

"everything's set?" Julian asked. Lucas flopped on the couch. "Yep, let the Christmas party restart." Julian let himself fall on the couch. "I hope it's not too late." He mumbled. Lucas sighed "you shouldn't think like that. What could Brooke possibly have done in that time. She's deathly afraid of commitment." Julian nodded. "Peyton However, has probably moved on."

"Yes, Peyton is a lot easier in these things." Julian agreed. "I still feel pretty pathetic." Lucas said.

"We sit around too much." Julian sighed. Lucas nodded "I agree." "So what do we do?"

Then the bell rang. "Nothing apparently" Lucas said as he jumped up to get the door.

* * *

"Hey man!" Nathan greeted as Lucas opened the door. "Hey, It's been too Long" Lucas replied. "Where's Sarah?" Lucas asked as Nathan entered with two suitcase. "Here" she chirped from Brookes hip. "Hey Brooke…" He trailed off as he saw he belly. "Luke? Are you okay?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded absently. "can we come in?" Brooke asked. Lucas snapped out of it and said; "uhh Yeah, come in." He stepped away to let them in. Lucas was still shocked and felt suddenly really bad about this. "Nate, I think you've got some explaining to do?" Lucas said as he took over Sarah from Brooke so she could take off her coat.

"Not really, Brooke and I have been together for… 6 months." Nathan said nonchalantly. "That's not the part I was talking about!" Lucas exclaimed, a little frustrated by Nathans cool attitude.  
"Chill Luke, I'm, just pregnant, can't help it." Brooke said keeping her voice low. They made their way into the living room, while Julian just entered from the kitchen with a tray of wineglasses.

"Well, you could have told someone, and I know you haven't told Haley or Peyton because they said they hadn't spoken to either one of you for over the .. time of you pregnancy." Lucas continued. Julian was staring at Brooke and her belly. "I know, it was really sudden, but we're happy, so what does it matter?" Nathan said. "Well you're the only one I'm afraid, that's a pre I'm not willing to give away. Brooke Davis why didn't you tell me?" Peyton said. She came in behind them, because the door was still open, Haley in her footsteps.

Brooke turned around and a smile appeared on her face. "P. Sawyer! I missed you" She said hugging Brooke. "Oh I missed you too. Why didn't you call me! You don't keep this kind of news to yourself!" she said slapping Brooke playfully. "So who's the lucky one?" Haley asked hesitant. Nathan had practiced his proud father smile. So he flashed it, shameless, when Brook replied. "Nathan"

It was a good thing Peyton exclaimed : "Seriously?" Because Haley gasped, at Brookes reply, and nearly fainted as she looked into Nathans proud father eyes. "I thought you'd be happy." Peyton smiled. "Honey I'm happy for you, you deserve the happiness. I'm just really surprised. How far are you?"

Haley was still standing in the door step. "Can you close the door Hales?" Nathan asked before turning back to Brooke, who was answering Peyton question. " 25 weeks."

Haley stepped inside to put her suitcase inside, but then turned around and went back out. She slammed the door a little too loudly behind her shut.  
Nathan's smiled faltered, but kept up the pretense, that this child was his while the real father was standing only a few feet behind him.

"I'm sorry," Peyton said. "I'll go get her."  
Lucas was still a little hesitant toward Peyton but at least she was not happy and alone. Which meant life hadn't been good for her without him. There might be more chance for them then there would ever be for Julian and Brooke.

"I'll go with you." Lucas said and grabbed his jacket from a chair. Peyton turned around and saw the slight panic in Julian's eyes. "Uh, I .. It's better if I go alone, it's between me and Haley really" She said. This time it was Lucas smile that faltered, and the word of the girl he once claimed to love.

"Sure" Julian seemed relieved.

Peyton walked back outside, feeling it what smug. "Haley!" She called when Haley came in sight. "Hales, I'm sorry" Haley stood still. "I'm not mad at you Peyton. I already knew Nathan moved on." She was crying. "It just doesn't make sense." Peyton looked confused. "what doesn't make sense?" Haley sniffed.

"Nathan only stopped calling me, two weeks before Julian called to us. Two weeks, all those weeks before, he kept calling. So either he never wanted me, and it was about something totally different. Or he did, and Brooke and Nathan aren't together that long." She sobbed. Peyton rubbed her back in comfort. "Hales, Brookes belly, is pretty solid proof of that." Haley took a deep breath. "I refuse to believe, that he never cared." Peyton nodded.

"He cared honey, but you've ignored him for such a long time. You can't blame him for moving on." Peyton said. "I don't really! But he can't possibly knocked her up, while they were together, if he ever cared for me." Peyton shook her head. "Okay you lost me Hales. What do you mean?"

Haley sighed. "if he gave up on me, because I didn't reply, that means he gave up, either and few months ago, or two months and two weeks ago. Both ways he and Brooke weren't together to knock her up. So either he never cared, or they are lying." Haley stated.

Peyton's facial expression changed from confused to understanding. "Millicent called a little over 6 months" she stated. This time it was up to Haley to be confused. "In was after the game Nathan playing in LA." Haley nodded. "Brooke had been really lonely and had been drinking…. Millicent was called by Julian in the middle of the night, saying Brooke, was drunk and bleeding and threatening to jump from her patio." Haley's face filled with disbelief. "I know hon." Peyton nodded. "but, Julian had said he would come, and a he did." Haley shook her head in confusion. "what has Julian o do with this?" she asked. Peyton sighed. "don't you get it? Julian came to New York, a little over 25 weeks ago! Brooke was still in New York at the time!"

Haley flew Peyton around her neck. "Thanks" Peyton chuckled. "I think it's too soon. If Brooke found out she was pregnant, and she went to Nathan. That means Nathan chose to be with Brooke, and baby, and to be the child's father. I think he still gave up on you."

Haley sprang to her feet. "We have to tell Julian, Nathan is about the play father to his child." Peyton grabbed Haley's wrist.

"No, listen! You are not in the place, Brooke didn't want Julian to know, so you are not telling. _I_ however am going to confront Brooke with the facts, you are doing nothing, but you are going to gauge by Julian if we are right about them having sex, since they broke up." Peyton said.

Haley sighed frustrated. "Fine!"

* * *

"Brooke can I talk to you?" Peyton asked when they were back at the house. Haley went to play songs for Sarah, trying to teach her how to play. "Yeah Sure, shall we go to my bedroom?" She asked. Peyton nodded and went upstairs with Brooke.

Haley playing the first two verses, of "in My daughters eyes for Sarah. Sarah listen, attentively for as far as possible for a two-and-a-half-year old. Nathan smiled, and listened to what Haley was playing.

When she finished the song completely. She lifted Sarah to her lap. "So sunshine. What's next?" She pulled her newest album from her purse and gave it to Sarah. "Pick one"

The girl, who couldn't read, pick a random song from the CD. "Okay"

_I'd like to say  
I made good use of my times while you've been away.  
and it's true, I've been at my piano every day thinking of you._

_They talk around  
I hear them whsiper  
It's the funniest thing  
They think you're gone forever  
I know the truth it's just  
Getting hard to believe it_

And they all tell me it's over  
Even the stars are aligned  
And I

I follow the sign so clearly  
And still I fall in  
Quicksands pulling me down  
I follow the sign so clearly  
And still they catch me  
The quicksands pulling me down

It was the last song added to her CD. Quicksand. It was about Nathan. Even though he didn't know that. He seemed to catch the meaning behind the song. He made eye contact several times.

_I'm not the same  
I can't sleep nights  
And now I'm calling your name when I do  
And yet without you they say I  
Get on better, and better, and better_

When they all tell me it's over  
I'll damn the gods until the stars are alligned  
And I

I follow the sign so clearly  
And still I fall in  
Quicksands pulling me down  
I follow the sign so clearly  
And still they catch me  
The quicksands pulling me down

Haley had tears in her eyes, while she kept playing her guitar and kept singing, trying hard to keep the tears from her voice. That worked, but Nathan still noticed the tears in her eyes, while she fought them back.

_Well look at my life and look at my face  
Can't you see my heart bleeding down my sleeve  
So you're holding my hand and holding my heart  
But I just want to feel a breath inside me so I can breathe  
Somewhere in the distance I get to spark a grace  
And hold onto to something that makes me feel like I'm alive  
It's never too soon, it's never too late so I start screaming out  
I see your face I see your hand reaching out and I yell at you and I say_  
_  
Look at my life and look at my face  
And look where I've come to get to this place with you  
Being here to sit and lay at your feet and rest in your arms  
And listen to your heart beat_  
_(Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh)_

I follow the sign so clearly  
And still I fall in  
Quicksands pulling me down  
I follow the sign so clearly  
And still they catch me  
The quicksands pulling me down

I follow the sign so clearly  
And still I fall in  
Quicksands pulling me down  
I know you can feel me rising  
And I'm on fire  
Keep on pulling me out

Nathan gulped, as she ended the song and Sarah started, jumping up and down enthusiast. "You like?" Haley asked her wiping the tears from her eyes quickly.  
"I loves it" She stated. Haley grinned. "thanks"

* * *

At the same time Peyton and Brooke were caught up in a serious conversation. "Why didn't you tell me, Brooke? We've been friends for so long." Brooke wiped a few tears from her cheek. "I was scared, I would have come to you, but you live in a media centre." Peyton nodded in understanding. "Why, didn't you tell Julian?" Peyton wondered. "Because,.. He didn't want me. We conceived this baby, and the next morning, he got up, said it was a great way to say good bye, and left, he doesn't want.." Brooke moved her hand protectively over her belly. ".. Us"

Peyton smiled and rolled her eyes. "I understand, but I think, it's killing him seeing you with Nathan, thinking you're having his baby. He loves you." Brooke sighed. "What about Lucas, don't you think it's killing him. Seeing you here. Making time for this reunion but not for him." Peyton gazed down, and kept it there. "Lucas and I are going to be okay." She mumbled.

"Plus." Brooke said. "Nathan and I aren't together just to pretend he's the father. Nathan and I are together, and we decided to make it ourselves a little easier by pretending he was the father." Peyton felt bad for Haley, but since they weren't having a baby together, they might have a chance.

"You're not happy Peyton?" Brooke asked worried. "No, not really. I've been working around the clock, since Lucas broke up with me. Just trying to get him out of my mind." Brooke rubbed her shoulder. "but it's like you said right. He wants you back too?" "I think so, but I'm not sure" Peyton replied.

* * *

**Sooo! Yeay, tht was it. I have no Idea where to continue... I'm writing 4 stories currently and i actualy go to school as well. So have little time on my hands to writer ALL 4 of them. So if i write and it goes well I write a lot at once so I onlt have to update once in a while. But i'm now sort of our of chapter and my "tests week" is comming up so next chapter from which I have One scentence. will take at least two weeks... if i have found the inspiration to continue, and i'll probably finishs a couple of them. Girl code is almost done. and This one hasn't exactly turned out as i wanted it so i'll wrap this one in a few chapters.. But not without a LOT of trouble! Yeay! anyway I would close it unless i have at least 35 reviews! pleae review!**

Love Philine


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER NOTES: First off I'm so sory it took so long! I was not inspired enough and the story in goign to an end and I don't want in to be cliché. So and finished this tiny little piece if the story, just acceptable as a chaper.... I hope you like it. Peyton and Lucas and More Naley will be in the next chapter.. and dom't be afraid of tellig me what you think! just review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17. Summer dreams, and Crazy Girls

Haley was sitting on the thick carpet with Sarah. Brooke stepped down the last step of the staircase and Nathan's head shot right up in her direction. "Nathan, can I talk to you?" She spoke in a low voice. Haley didn't look up from her preoccupation with Sarah. Peyton sat down on the carpet next to Haley and Sarah, she briefly eyed Lucas as she sat and then greeted the little girl. "It doesn't seem like 7 months ago that we were here all together. Haley told Peyton still playing dress up with Sarah's Barbie's. "Yeah, it seems so much longer." Peyton mumbled, and shot another look at Lucas.

Lucas was pretending to read a book,.. Oh well just trying to read a book but the words didn't really stick. He saw Peyton shot several glances at him. "Would she miss me the way I miss her, I broke up with her after all?" he thought. He glanced back at Peyton. He saw her just wipe away a wet spot from her eye.

"Nathan," Brooke said. She turned uneasy on the back of the heels. "Peyton and Haley know" She stated guilty, like she told them. "What? How?" Nathan sputtered. Brooke turned her eyes down. "Well, apparently Haley isn't dumb and has feelings for you." Fury flashed across his face and then it went smooth again. "You're going to tell him?" Brooke looked from the kitchen into the living room where Julian was sitting laughing at Haley and Sarah. She gulped. "I have to, or Haley will tell him." The fury across his face returned and in three steps Nathan was standing next to where Haley was sitting. "Can I have a word with you?" He demanded, no attempts to hide his anger. Haley looked up at him with pained deep puppy brown eyes. 'Sure.' She smiled shyly at Nathan and then patted Sarah head before getting up from the floor. Nathan dragged her along upstairs. On top of the stair case he roughly shoved her into a room and slammed the door shut. As he looked at Haley those now with pain and fear filled eyes were staring at him.

"Are you out of your Mind!" he shouted. Haley cringed at his words. She never meant for this. She just admitted she did have feelings for him. Now she realized she never really knew him. She'd never seen him like this. "Nathan" I spoke with a broken voice. "I love Brooke, and Julian has only caused her pain! He doesn't deserve her, nor the baby." He lowered his voice. Haley was still backed up against the wall. "He has a right to know, he is the father, it should be his choice."  
The fury got worse. "No this isn't! He treated her like crap, and now she'd my girl, you have no right to meddle." – "No, Brooke loves him she's just scared and you know it." Nathan started paced through the room. "You're just jealous. You screwed up and now you're trying the fix it." Haley was now anger and snapped: "I don't regret anything! I'm happy with my life. Maybe it's you who regrets things! Because if that's the case let me be clear, you're making the same mistake again! But now it's not your mistake to make!"

She walked passed him, on her way out the room. As she passed him he grabbed her arm, and pulled in front of him. He grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely. "I've wanted to do that very since I saw you on those bleachers in LA." He said staring back into the her deep brown eyes. Haley swallowed the lump in her throat. "Julian has a right to know." She spoke with a cracked voice and passed him. Nathan stood there. "What the hell" he thought.

* * *

As Nathan came down the stairs, he noticed Haley hadn't gone down stairs but had gone to her room. Brooke skipped to his side. "and?" she asked. He sighed, Peyton was talking to Lucas, they seemed to be getting along. He wanted to talk to Peyton so she could tell him about Haley, but he didn't want to screw anything up for her and Lucas. "Peyton?" He asked, ignoring Brooke. "Yeah?" Peyton looked up from her conversation. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, seemingly nonchalant.

"Sure" She nodded apologetic at Lucas and then got up from the sofa. "How can I help." He sighed. "What's with Haley?" He urged. Peyton pulled him along. "Haley regrets that she never replied your phone calls. And she thinks she's in love with you." Peyton stated quickly then turned around sat continued her conversation with Lucas, who seemed pleased.

He turned back to Brooke. She looked at him questioningly. "What?" he demanded. She sighed and said "And? Is she not going to say anything?" Nathan sighed and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and faced Brooke. "You should tell him Brooke, Haley and Peyton are right." Brooke gulped. "You think?" he pulled Brooke into a hug and murmured in her hair. "Yes, I think that's the best idea." She sighed "Okay."

* * *

She sighed and turned around and walked into the living room without another word. In one way she was pissed off, in another a bit relieved, at least she didn't know to which one to answer.

"Julian" She called. He was playing with Sarah. Everyone paid more attention to that girl than Nathan did. "Yes?" He replied, happier with the attention than he'd admit. "Can I talk to you it's important." She opened the door to the garden, she went outside without even bothering to see if he was following, he would.  
Outside she sat down in one of the patio chairs. "What's wrong Brooke." He asked as he stepped outside and closed the distance between them. "Nothing." She replied. It wasn't wrong. Well what she did was wrong what she was going to tell him wasn't. Brooke crossed her legs and took a deep breath, blinked sighed again and said; "I've lied to you." She caressed her belly. "It's yours not Nathan's. I asked him to be, because I was scared. I thought thee Ws us and then you just left. Again." Julian sat there, mouth hanging half open for at least a minute or two, before speaking.

"Julian?" Brooke asked anxiously after a minute. No reply. Brooke sat back and enjoyed the sun, for another minute. "it's mine?" He asked with a cracked voice. She flashed with a shy smile. "Sorry?"

"I'm sorry." He said. Brooke raised an eyebrow. "You're sorry, I'm the one who lied?" of course she was the one who was sorry. He was talking nonsense. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry, because I made you believe I didn't care." He sighed. "But I thought it was what you wanted! That's why I left, I thought you didn't want me anymore." Brooke turned her eyes down. "I should have, told you to stay, but I didn't. It's my fault." Julian reached out to her. He cupped her face and kissed her. "I wanted you to stay." She said as he pulled away. "I want to stay. I love you Brooke." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

* * *

**REVIEW!!  
Love philine!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey, I'm totally own owing you a chapter... it's going to be one of the last. because even though I love this story, I'm still developing a talent in streching stories. I'm very sorry but like I said my story's always automaticly end around the 20/25 chapters. So this s chapter 18, it's named after one of the newest songs of Carrie Underwood. Listn to the song(at repeat) while you read the chapter. It's like promised Naley orientated. a little Leyton, but they hadn't real troubles so not much tthem. mostly Naley. Haley reveals serect about the reasons behind ignoring Nathan, more than we already knew. S read and let me know what you think. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18. Temporary Home

Haley retreated to her bedroom, hurt. Nathan was downstairs spending time with his daughter, and Brooke and Julian were in the back yard. This summer wasn't what she hoped it would be. Coming should have been her chance to tell Nathan she was sorry for ignoring him. Now know he'd start a relationship with someone without problems, it was a sign to her that she's been lying to herself about Nathan. She wasn't ignoring him because of Belle. She was denying her feelings for him mainly because her last love didn't end very well, or maybe just because it end. She closed her eyes and watched that last scene on the inside of the eyelids. She wiped away a tear. Never would she let someone in like that again. She promised herself that. But who was she fooling saying that? Maybe she just took her guard down because she thought of him a bad person, and it was too late to pulled her guard up when she found out he wasn't. It hit already right then. She turned on her laptop, scrolling aimlessly through her Itunes just looking for something that made sense, or just something to keep her occupied.  
She thought of herself through the past years. Growing up, falling in love, dealing with it when it ended. She always told herself that the pain was merely temporary. It would fade, she would be happy. Alone and with music. That's why she dedicated her life to music, and all that came with it, just not the boys. The same scene flashed for her eyes. She gasped in pain, the images stabbed her in the chest, as she thought of them. Quietly she rolled up and bed. "It's merely temporary there will be a day that this pain will fade, things will get better. When I can let go, just let it go. He would have wanted me to" She thought and double clicked the song. _Carrie Underwood's Temporary Home_.

Her head filled with the sound of the song, the words. She opened a file on her laptop with pictures of her and that boy she loved so much. She let the pain have her. She had to deal with it sometime. The words of her mother filled her head. She remembered that night, it was a week after the funeral. Her father just checked up on her. Whether she was still breathing. She had heard her parents talk. "How long is she going to lock herself up? I haven't heard her shed a single tear." He father had said. Her mother had sighed and said: "She'll deal with it at her own time. Now it just hurts, but she'll deal with it eventually." Never she thought that 'eventually' would be so many years later. She tears rolled down her cheeks, as she saw that photo she kept. The last photo ever taken. Her parents had wanted her to throw it away. She sisters had tried to remove it from her laptop, no one succeeded. It was the photo.. taken in the mortuary. His face so pale, his eyes closed. "He's gone for 6 years now." She thought. "He still makes me cry. He still hold my heart, my mind my life. For just that one day in the year I'm his again."

Her diary held a paperclip on the day of his death, with a death notice. She cut it from the paper. She trailed her finger over the paper. His face.

"**Alexander Harrison **

**1-04-1987 – 23-06-2004  
Beloved  
Son  
Friends  
Taken from us in life, but with us in heart."**

She bit her lip. Alex was her boyfriend. Her best friend, her soul mate. He was always there for her, he was her home away from home. That night, he'd wanted to take her mind off home. Her brother and sisters her job. Just the two of them.

She closed her eyes and squeezed out more tears.  
They drove back from the cinema, he behind the wheel, she in the passenger's seat next to him. Laughing, smiling, being in love. They never really saw the other car. The papers said the driver was drunk, they were swaying across the road, Alex had to swerve to the right, it was dark. He never saw there was no shoulder, just water, the bridge. We drove off the bridge, straight into the water.

Her blurry memory told her the water was so cold that night. The other car never stopped just drove away. She remembered being so shocked that she could panic. Until she saw Alex all bloody next to her. Unconscious. Panicking she'd tried to get out of the car. She succeeded. She had tried several times to get Alex out, but in vain. The car was full of water. She was tired and wet and cold. Eventually she swan to the river bank. Exhausted she heave herself up the bank. Crying hysterically, later quietly sobbing. Until a car noticed the break in the bridge and alarmed the police. The man that stop save her life. She was cold and exhausted, and on the edge of death herself. She was brought to the hospital. He was, when finally retrieved from the river, brought to the morgue.

His face under the water, knowing there was nothing she could do anymore. That vision killed her. For an entire years in killed her inside. It broke her down piece by piece, heart ripped out when his parents blamed her for not saving him. Her parents told her it wasn't her fault, she did what she could, but it had just established what she already knew. She should have tried harder.

So she decided she didn't deserve to move on. She killed him, she should be allowed to live happily. Nathan was making her smile again. He and Sarah. When Peyton had comment on the fact she was smiling, something she hadn't seen her do a lot, she started to ignore Nathan. She screwed her chances up.

Suddenly Peyton marched in. "Lucas kissed me! He still wants me!" Then she saw Haley's watered mascara and red eyes. "Honey what's wrong?" She exclaimed and dropped down besides her on the bed. "I killed Alex." She said breaking into sobs. Peyton tried to calm her down. "Who's Alex Honey?"

Haley wiped her eyes. "My first and only boyfriend." She cried. She gave Peyton the article from the paper. Peyton read to story while she rocked Haley in her lap.

"Sssh, Hales. It's not your fault. You got to let it go." Peyton said as she read the story and Haley and filled her in on the other things as she continued sobbing. "You did _everything_ you could and _much_ more! There's no blame on you. He would have wanted you to be happy. He would have kicked Nathan ass, for not trying harder to win you." Peyton told her cupping her face making her look at her. "You hear me. What you've been through was hard and traumatic, and painful, but not insurmountable. Let it go. Let someone love you. Let someone take care of you. Let someone hold you, while you grief. Remember him, but move on."

Haley merely nodded. "After the accident, ever I was released from the hospital, and I came back to earth. Facing the funeral, and school without him, all these people staring. I didn't shed _one_ tear, until it was a year after his death. Not at the funeral not at school, not _one_ of the days a locked myself up in my bedroom. It was like he'd taken my soul, and all my emotion." Peyton pressed a kiss to the head. "Let it go. Keep the good memories get rid of the bad ones." Peyton stood up and left the room. The pain was merely temporary housing.

* * *

"Nathan?" Peyton descended the stairs and ticked Nathan on his shoulder. "Yeah?" he looked up from Sarah. "Uhm,.." she eyed Brooke in the yard. "Haley needs you." She nodded, he nodded in return. Nathan got up from the floor and headed up the stairs.

He reached the top of the staircase and took a deep breath. Slowly and neared Haley bedroom door and he knocked on it rapidly as he reached it. "Haley, it's me are you okay? Can I come in?" There was a long silence then a broken voice answered. "Come in." He opened the door. He had the idea Haley was pondering over the kiss they shared earlier. He might have given her the wrong impression. He wanted her to know he cared for her and killed her, but not that he loved her. Everything that happened in the last 6 months made thing really hard to let things go.

The room was filled with a gentle melody, companied by a strong voice. Could have been Haley herself. "hey." Haley said. Her eyes were red and her hair was messy. She'd been crying. "what's wrong Peyton said you needed me?" He stated, a little awkward.  
"I've not been fair to you Nathan, an I'm sorry for that." She sighed and then took a deep breath. Whatever she was going to say it was clearly very hard for her. "Six months ago you told me something very personal. Something very secret and I told you, you had to tell the world. That that was the only way you'd be free." I swallowed hard.  
"I let you tell me you deepest secret, and I told you nothing in return. In return I felt attracted to you, and hated myself for liking you." Her turned her eyes down. She lost him. He had no idea what she was talking about. She smiled. "I'm sorry, it's not personal. Not toward you. "

Haley shifted her weight, and patted the bed next to her. "Sit down I need to show you something."  
He obeyed, and she pressed a press of paper in his hand. It was an article from the paper. She sighed heavily and said as I read the article about some accident. "I was the girl, he was my boyfriend." My eyes crossed the page till and had read the article. He opened her mouth to say something, but paused. She gulped and then opened her mouth again. "I can still see his face in the water… White and empty. I can still feel the tiring pain in my muscles." Her glance was empty, and directionless. "I had no longer oxygen, but I knew that if I went up to get air it be too late to save him." A tear rolled down her cheek, as her empty glance reached his face.  
"I knew it was my fault he was dead, I should have tried harder, then I might have died as well. As I deserved. So when I woke up in the hospital, I promised him, that even though I lived my heart died with his, and I would never love someone else." Her eyes reached his eyes. He reached for her hand, she let him take it. "That's why I never answered your calls, but yet regretted it. I wanted to, but I didn't allow myself. I'm sorry." He pulled Haley into his embrace, and rocked and quietly, while she sobbed, and told him more. More about the time in the hospital, more about the accident, more about Alex.

When she had no tears left to shed, she wipe the last one of her cheeks and chin, and said: "I suppose that was six years of unshed tears." She managed a smile. "It's okay, we should all stop lying to ourselves. I guess we're last." Nathan said pressing a kiss the her dark brown curls. "Have you told anyone else… did Peyton know?" Haley swallowed, and rolled her tongue in her dry mouth. "No, I told Peyton today." Nathan took her head between his hands and crusted his lips to hers. Then moved his lips anxiously to her forehead and cheeks. "You are a beautiful girl, who's been through something really traumatic." Haley chuckled sourly. "Thanks." And laid her head down on Nathan's shoulder.

* * *

Lucas pulled Peyton close after Peyton stepped back from stereo. They quietly slow danced in the living room, while Brooke and Julian were now making out in the backyard and Nathan and Haley talking upstairs. Sarah was playing on the carpet with her dolls. Peyton closed her eyes and laid her head on his collarbone, while Lucas gently kissed up and down her neck.

The stereo played For the nights I can't remember by Hedley.

A year ago, they were all either unknown or famous. Half a year ago that all changed, friendships, relationships. Things changed. They changed and in following six months they took their fate in their own hands. Sometimes they screwed up, mostly they screwed up, but six months later, a half year after that fateful Christmas they came together again.  
And they fixed it. I'm the master of my fate, I'm the captain of my soul. (William Henley, Invictus)

* * *

**So there are going to be 1 chapter + epiloque or just an Epiloque We'll see Unless youguys have great idea's.  
REVIEW  
**

**Love Philine**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey, Guys I'm sorry! i took so long to write this chapter.. I had no idea where to strat and how to end. Because this is the LAST chapter! I hope you all like my story. there wil; NOT be a epiloque. Please let me know what you though of my story.. I love writing it. It was this inspiration i got and I decided to do something with it and seem where it would end, It's come a long way... But here is where it ends .. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19. Let the gods decide

"What do you mean? You promised Lucas!" Peyton whined. "I know Peyton, but I have to. I promise I'll make it up to you." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Like you promised to come with me tonight?" She shot at him. "Peyton I wouldn't bail on you if it wasn't necessary you know that. I don't like spending my time in a state prison, but I'm not letting Dan get away with murder."

Peyton sighed; "fine go defend a strangers honor to keep your dad in prison, I'll go to that premier alone."

Everyone was coming. Haley and Nathan, Brooke and Julian, Brooke was having a hard time leaving her 2 months baby girl alone, but Millie promised to take good care of her and Deb was babysitting Sarah. So now everyone was coming except for Lucas. Even Nathan didn't care enough about his dad to bail on Haley for it.

* * *

Haley danced around her apartment in her premier dress. They were all going out for dinner first, before heading off to the premiere of the movie of Lucas' Book.

A knock on the door startled Haley and she quickly danced to the door to open it. "Hi." She smiled, and turned around to walk back into her apartment. "Hello, to you too Goof." Nathan grinned.

She smirked and danced on. Nathan closed the door and followed her to the living room. Haley changed the music and Nathan stepped in to dance with her. She giggled while they swayed through the living room. Nathan gently kissed her neck, while Haley giggled on.

"You know.." Haley said between giggles and kisses. "We should really get going." She gasped as Nathan, lifted up the skirt of her dress and caressed her upper leg. She stepped back. "We should really go." Nathan chuckled as Haley walked away to get her purse. "Ahh, I know what's the problem.. I told you I was sexy Haley, don't lie me." He grinned. Haley looked over her shoulder playfully doubtful. "Okay," she shrugged playfully and turned away to get her coat.

* * *

"Millie, call me if anything, seems only the slightest bit wrong, you have to call me!" Brooke said looking Millicent straight in the eye, gripping her shoulders. "You get that?"

Millicent smiled and said: 'Yes, now go! We'll be fine. You and Julian have fun, Sam and I will be fine"

"are you sure?" Brooke asked. Millie sighed and nodded. "Yes!" Julian took Brookes hand and pressed her purse into it. "Come on Brooke, Millie and Sam will be fine.  
Julian ushered Brooke out of the door. Outside he wrapped a supportive arm around her and kissed her cheek. It's going to be great. "Thanks." She sighed and they walked out of their hotel.

* * *

Haley and Nathan arrived at the restaurant first… Followed by a couple of photographers. There wasn't really a way of escaping the fact he was famous. Hand in hand Haley and Nathan entered the restaurant leaving the cameras.  
As they were seated at the table it didn't take long for Brooke and Julian to arrive. "God, it's cold outside." Brooke shuddered as she and Julian took their seats. "Where is Peyton, isn't she here yet?"

The waiter poured Brooke and Julian both a glass of wine. "No, Lucas is planning on proposing to Peyton tonight on the red carpet." Haley said, like it was a plain fact. "Seriously?" Brooke asked, she picked up her glass an sipped from the wine. "yes, He's pretending not to come at all.. so Peyton is probably not in the mood."  
Julian and Nathan exchanged glances carefully. "Peyton!" Haley squealed as Peyton entered the restaurant in a long drank blue dress, that swirled around her hips and legs. It had a split up to her thigh and a low back. "You look gorgeous." Brooke admired. Peyton smiled. 'thanks.."

"I'm sorry.. Lucas couldn't make it." She sighed heavily. Haley smiled "Well time to order."  
Haley sighed and let the night at the restaurant pas by her eyes. She chatted a little ate, drank. She laughed and let the night have her.  
In two years her life had changed in a way she hadn't thought possible. She was in love, with the amazing guy across the table, with his daughter, with Music, with her life. As the clocks hands moved across the dial. The snow began to fall outside the restaurant, creating a winter wonderland. Making his one December night a magical one.

"Come on, otherwise we'll be late for the premier." Nathan said, as the waiter returned him his credit card and he handed him a tip. They all rose from their chairs, and the girls retrieved their purses. At the wardrobe, Nathan helped Peyton in her coat before helping Haley in her coat. Peyton had seemed down. Lucas wasn't here due to the surprise proposal, but they had to make sure Peyton wouldn't back out of the premier due to Lucas' absence.

Their limousine was ready to enter as they left the restaurant. The girls went in and Nathan and Julian followed, after exchanging a last glance and taking a deep breath.

After twelve minutes the limousine arrived at the premier. "Wow." Haley admired the lights and attention, as did Julian. "It was something they were not used to, unlike the rest.

Someone opened the door and Julian got out and followed by Brooke, who he so gentlemanly helped. Nathan was next a wide smiled crossed his face, helping Haley out of the limo, and then helping Peyton. She smiled thankful.

Haley was blown away by the attention. As they posed for the photographers, Haley looked for stupor by Nathan. She was sure that, she would trip or fall.

"I wished Lucas was here." Peyton said. Haley smiled apologetic. Then , as their limo drove away, a new car drove up. Peyton wrapped an arm around Haley and Brooke for another photo, when Lucas stepped out of the car. "Luke!" she gasped, and leaped forward. Brooke and Haley smiled at each other as Peyton hugged Lucas, and the photographers loved it.

Haley felt Nathan wrapped and arms around her. Lucas pulled away from Peyton and centered himself on the red carpet. "Peyton" he whispered "Marry me." And he went down on one knee, as he pulled out the huge diamond ring. "Nice." Brooke chuckled in the background.

Suddenly Nathans arm was no longer around Haley's waist but was he on one knee too, with a totally different, but in its own way beautifully, breathtaking ring. "Marry me Haley James." He chose not to whisper, but to make it a public announcement even more. "Yes" She gasped wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. When she heard Brooke squeal "Yes!" In the background, she looked to turn around. Julian was on one knee, holding a similar box, as the Scott brothers.

As the guys putted the rings around either girls fingers. The photographers loved it.

Who cared where you went with Christmas… Although Haley knew where she would be with Christmas. All that matter was with who.

* * *

**The End!**

**Thank you All for reading I love your comments, the spicier the better! you were great readers... Leave a last comment..  
Love Philine.. For more read on of my other .. stories.. We all want our own happy ending it Brulian.. With in the ending more Naley.. My Vision is Leyton with bit of naley and Brulian.. And I'm soon going to start a totally Naley story.. so make sure to check that one out  
BYE!**


End file.
